The Spook's Missing
by kittygirl320
Summary: Tom Ward is now the County's Chipenden Spook and Alice Deane is the earth witch living with him. When his 23rd birthday arrives, he is taken prisoner by a conniving witch and her peculiar accomplice. Alice must do whatever it takes to find him. But will her past catch up with her, following her heart's desire, when she sets foot in Pendle? The County's fate rests on her shoulders!
1. Encyclopedia

**Notes**

 **Additional Tags: Unplanned Pregnancy | Suggestive Themes**

 **I know I probably shouldn't be posting another story on here when I have others to complete, but this story has already been completed on my Ao3 account - so I'm literally just copying and pasting these chapters.**

* * *

"Alice!" Tom called after me as I jumped the iron gate painted bright green and sprinted for the bench in the western garden.

Been arguing who was faster since we left that village, we had. Challenged him to get to the bench before me, I did, and clearly, I'd won.  
"Thought you're supposed...to be a...spook...Tom..." I answered over my shoulder breathlessly as I drew nearer to the bench.

I closed my eyes in exhilaration as the brusque breeze, crisp as it blew through the air, combed my long hair and stretched the skirt of my dress behind me. It whispered in my ears, kissed my skin until my cheeks were red and stole my breath away. My pointy shoes pounded against the soft ground, squashing anything in my way. The late morning sun welcomed my presence with warm welcoming arms, preventing the breeze from freezing my skin and therefore slowing me down, granting Tom the chance to beat me.  
When I was younger, never did realise how much power the simple act of running gave you, did I? How it liberated you and made you believe even for a moment that you were free of all responsibilities.

Been a spook for seven years, Tom had, and the house finally belonged to us - only us. We could do whatever we liked without Old Gregory's watchful eye spying on us and what we were doing all the time.  
Jenny Calder, Tom's ex-apprentice who'd completed her spook's training a year ago, had moved away and refused to tell us where. Said she'd be back soon, though, but I highly doubted that. Sensed Jenny hated me 'cos Tom chose me instead of her, I did, and got sick of seeing us so close.  
Well, my plans were to stay by Tom's side until my dying day. Made a promise to him six years ago, I did, that I would never leave him again - and I meant that with all my being. Think I had a fair share of a bitter separation to last for years. There was no reason to end what we finally had, what I'd been waiting for. Felt like life wouldn't be the same without him, I did. He'd been the very best friend, company, family and, eventually, lover I could ever hope to have.

Just as I was within reach of the bench, I tumbled to the ground. Something, or rather, someone tugged me down onto the fresh, soft green dewy grass. I felt a weight on top of me and my big brown eyes shifted upwards to meet the green-eyed gaze of a kind, gentle, handsome young man.  
"You know I am, Alice, but it wasn't fair. You...had a head start," Tom whispered in a way that made my spine tingle.  
I responded with a low giggle.  
"Oh, don't be an ass, Tom...Know you've got to be better than that, you do. You're the Chipenden Spook after all."  
I closed my eyes as he wrapped a lock of my white hair around his left index finger. Felt his laboured breath brush against my ear as he leaned in closer, making goose pimples rise on the surface of my skin, the short white, fine hairs standing on end.  
"Know that this is the last time I lose to you."  
Honestly, how he could do this to me, I didn't have a clue. But I wasn't about to let it show straight away.  
"Still win, I would," I answered proudly, trying to burn away that sense of yearning deep inside me, threatening to boil over.  
Tom chuckled, almost mischievously. Despite knowing his next intentions, I was still too late to stop him.  
"Then let's have a little experiment, shall we?"  
I shivered as his right hand slid down my body and disappeared under my green silken skirt. I gasped as his left hand remained near my hair whilst his lips abandoned hovering by my ear and instead, paid generous attention to my jawline, nipping and sucking erratically.  
As soon as his tongue left his mouth and touched when his teeth did not, knowing I would lose all self-control (my leg was already draped around his waist when his right rubbed up and down my thigh in a smooth motion), I held his shoulders so he was forced to stop his ministrations with his lips, teeth and tongue and look at me.  
"Not here, Tom."  
"I can't wait until tonight, Alice. Don't worry, no one can see us here and you said yourself you feel more connected with nature."  
I had to agree. Could feel my left hand caress the grass, the grass blades' soft caresses tickling my palm in response.  
I submitted to him.

* * *

We laid there, comfortable in each other's warmth. The bright summer rays danced along our flesh, the dense tufts of green grass cushioning our backs. My arm was sprawled across Tom's on the grass. I propped myself up on my elbow, my head leaving Tom's chest and resting on my hand instead. Laying my opposite palm on Tom's cheek, I gazed into his eyes. All I could see was a smirk.

"You're so proud, Alice," he said playfully.  
"Naturally," I smiled smugly using a tone similar to his.  
He ran his hand up and down my arm.  
"You need to relax a little. It's like you're always trying to prove something to me."  
"Ain't what I'm trying to do, Tom...and you're proud too."  
Maybe I spoke in a more offensive voice than I thought as Tom looked at me sharply, the smirk melting into a genuine smile.  
"All right, I'll admit it; I'm proud as well. But what I'm trying to say is you don't need to prove anything to me. You're something special to me and I wouldn't change a thing. I adore every part of you, but you've been acting...different ever since we came back from our winter house up on Anglezarke," he noted, quite rightfully.

Maybe he was right. Ever since we left that dank old winter house five months ago, something didn't feel right. Tried contacting Pan, I did, but he still hadn't regained his full strength after his one-to-one battle with the winter old god, Golgoth six years ago. Didn't want Tom to know just yet, did I? Assume Golgoth was already returning, he would, and only worry 'cos if we died, he'd go to the light where as I would return to the dark. But Golgoth was only ever at his strongest in the winter and it didn't feel as though that portal I'd closed had been re-opened.  
Maybe it was a new threat. Either way, I couldn't tell Tom just yet. Wanted to be sure first, didn't I? He'd feel something if the dark was unsettling again anyway, so there was no cause for panic.

"I'm fine, don't...don't worry about it," I said, attempting to look more relaxed.  
"Alice, I know when you're lying," he coaxed.  
I continued to stare into his green eyes, now serious. The love was gone in his eyes and friendship and sincerity replaced it. He turned on his side so my right arm and his left arm were entangled.  
"Well, I...It's...That..."  
Lost for words, unsure about confiding my concerns with him, I left the warmth of his body, turned to the bundle of clothes, picked up my clothes and pointy shoes and walked hurriedly behind a tree to get dressed.

"Alice..." His voice came from behind and although it was full of sincerity and worry, it also had a note of warning to it.  
I turned my head to find he, too, was dressed and he sat beside me as I slipped on my pointy shoes. He threw his arm around my shoulders and kissed my cheek repeatedly.  
"I know when something's wrong. I can tell something's worrying you," he mumbled against my cheek.  
Had to think of something, didn't I? Fast, or our peaceful time together was over.  
"Nothing...nothing important. Well, ain't it your birthday in a couple of days? Planning a surprise for you, I am. Probably the stress that's made me look unrelaxed...but it's all sorted now."  
"You know," he grinned, "You're a terrible liar to me. But if you're not ready to tell me yet, you don't have to. I'm here when you're ready to talk to me about it."  
"Sorry, Tom, I am. Just don't feel like the right time to tell you. Ain't 'cos I don't trust you, it's just..."  
I felt him pull away slightly and he held my face in his hands.  
"Really, it's all right. You don't have to explain yourself to me," he said softly, smiling in reassurance.  
I returned his smile.  
We then left that spot behind the tree and Tom sat on the bench, that expectant look on his face altering to one of confusion when I didn't sit next to him. Instead, I draped my arms around his neck, sat on his lap and kissed him with all the love I had for him. His arms were so warm, so secure, so loving. Made me feel like I belonged somewhere, being in his embrace, and his arms were the perfect, supportive foundation I'd been missing up until our hearts finally became one when we were seventeen.

Sat there for the rest of the morning, we did, although we weren't too sure of exactly how much time passed by, talking about the past, how we felt and what we both thought back then. It seemed we could've found this love a lot sooner if we hadn't been scared to profess our feelings and love for each other.

When the bell rang out, we got to our feet, hands entwined. We looked at each other, knowing that the boggart was summoning us.  
"Lunch," we chorused and headed for the house in comfortable, tranquil silence.

The boggart's cooking hardly ever failed to disappoint - unless someone had put it in a foul mood - and Tom and I happily chatted away as we ate.  
After agreeing when we finished our meal, Tom spoke out in a clear voice, "Our compliments to the cook."  
That brought back a good few memories and, once the boggart expressed its gratitude by giving a loud, low purr and rubbing against Tom's legs, we got to our feet and headed for the library. Tom wanted to make sure he updated his knowledge as much as he could and ensure the bestiary was up to date. Still, I almost always helped him translate the books that were written in Latin. Tom would roll his eyes when he found a book on the shelf, written in Latin, that I'd copied out just for fun and to spite Old Gregory when I was younger.

Tom, when I was in the middle of reading a book on a...wait for it...witch's accounts, tapped my shoulder and handed me a book when I turned to face him. It was a dark brown book with link-cut floral patterns carved into the leather cover.  
Turning to the very first page, above 'Contents' it read: 'The Temptress Witch Encyclopedia'.  
Intrigued, I found that I couldn't put it down and time seemed to accelerate by at an alarming rate. I was so tired, the last thing I remembered before my eyes closed was being carried in Tom's arms, my hands empty.


	2. Is That a Threat?

I awoke with a start as the sound of the bell announced supper. I sat up to find I was sitting in mine and Tom's bed. In for even more of a shock, I was, when I slowly lowered the covers to discover that I'd been stripped of my green dress and pointy shoes. I rolled my eyes. Honestly, that Tom Ward...

Once I got up, I searched the room until I eventually found my green silk dress and pointy shoes gathered in a pile in a corner of the room. After slipping the dress on over my head and sliding my feet into the pointy shoes, I made my way down to the kitchen where a delicious supper was waiting. I sat down and just as I started to wonder where Tom was - he knew the boggart favoured punctuality above all else when it came to his efforts of cooking a succulent meal - from out of the corner of my eye, I caught something triangular peeping out from underneath my plate. I lifted it slightly, careful that the supper wouldn't slide off it, and picked up a small rectangular piece of paper, a note from Tom:

 _I'll be late tonight so don't wait for me. A farmer is having some trouble with a boggart. But it's just a simple task._

 _With love,  
Tom._

Well, that was that then. Looked like I wasn't going to see Tom tonight, but I understood his trade so I didn't feel annoyed in the slightest that he wasn't going to show. At least he had the decency to leave a note so I wouldn't worry. The problem was, I did worry. I always worried about him when he went out on spook's business without me and he knew that! Why didn't he wake me?

Wait, where were these sudden emotional thoughts coming from? Wasn't like me at all, was it? Now irritated with myself for thinking such immaturely sensitive thoughts, also for being insensitive towards Tom when I knew how polite he was that he wouldn't wake me up when I wasn't ready, I hastily thrust those thoughts and emotions to the back of my mind. Instead, I focused on the food in front of me that the boggart had gone to the trouble of generously preparing for me.

After I finished my supper, I thanked the boggart who seemed prone to not showing me as much gratitude as he did Tom, left the kitchen and headed for the library again. Interesting, that book about a temptress, so I was going to read more. Maybe it would come in handy someday...

Literally just sat down and only managed to open the book when that rusty old bell down by the withy trees rang out. Tom wasn't home, who usually answered those calls, so I decided to go and see for myself who needed help. I'd probably contact Tom through a mirror afterwards if it was anything that needed to be dealt with urgently, which it usually was.

I headed for the bell and as I got nearer, I decided to sniff and see if I could get a rough idea of who was waiting by the withy trees. What I detected was odd and slightly off-putting: a strange odour greeted my nostrils though I couldn't quite place what it was. But I continued on my way. Wasn't going to turn and run over some scent foreign to me when I didn't even know what it was, was I? I'm Alice Deane, born just east of Pendle to one of the main three witch clans and the Fiend himself, after all. If I could survive in Pendle – a dark place where all sorts of witch clans and dangers dwelt – then I was fairly certain I could face this, whatever it was, when it was alone.

When I reached the withy trees, there was a tall figure waiting, his face shadowed by a feathered hat on top of his head and the darkness cast by the night and the trees themselves. Definitely under the impression he didn't need help, wasn't I? Along the edges of his blood-red long coat were golden elaborate patterns and along the hem of the turned-up sleeves. Dark leather boots donned his legs and feet from the knees.

"Alice Deane," the stranger acknowledged. His voice was well-mannered, but there was something in his words that seemed almost rude and his speech told me he wasn't from the County.  
"Who are you?" I asked curiously.  
"Curious girl...does it matter who I am?" he responded, although there was something sharp in his voice that told me it wasn't a question, that he didn't want me to know who he was.  
He took a step closer and I could now see long dark brown curly hair extending from the shadow cast by his red feathered hat, which had golden intricate detail along the edges.  
"Then how do you know my name?"  
"That is hardly relevant to my business here."  
"The Chipenden Spook ain't here right now. Already out on spook's business, he is, and will be late coming back. If you'd just give me your name, I can pass it onto him that you stopped by," I attempted, despite knowing somehow that he wasn't here to speak to Tom.  
"I'm not here for your beloved spook; his services are not required here," he told me. "I'm here for something else."  
"What's that then?" I challenged him.  
"Guard your tongue, challenging girl. Respect those with power over you. I could reduce you to dust if I wanted, although, you wouldn't be much use to me if you were dust," he warned with a grim, toothy smile at the latter.  
"So can I. Ain't so intimidating, that. But I ain't sure about not turning you to dust, not sure that I wouldn't want to..."  
"Well then, our powers are something we have in common," he replied, clearly ignoring the last part of my answer. "You do not scare me either, Miss Alice," he continued quickly. "I know an awful lot about you. You make yourself look like a strong, confident one, but I know your weakness. However, I'll not hold it against you...yet. I need you to carry out a little...assignment for me."  
"What's the assignment for, then?"  
"That does not concern you but you'll do as I say," he spoke harshly.  
"What if I won't until you tell me what it is you're planning?"  
"Then your friend, Thomas Ward, pays the price," he threatened.  
"Is that as threat? You'll get to him...over my dead body!" I cried.

Faster than the eye could see, he slipped behind me and held something to my neck in one swift move. As his other arm locked around my neck, I slowly turned my head to find a squared silver hook with golden intricate detail was pressed against my skin.  
As I struggled in his grasp, he hissed in my ear, "No more struggling or I'll lodge my hook in you! We wouldn't want to scar that perfect skin of yours, now, would we, dearie?"  
I nodded in agreement, purely from the desperation to keep that hook from piercing through my flesh.  
"Very well then. I will let you go after you agree to do what I'm about to tell you. Remember: your beau's life hangs in the balance as well as your own...You are going to fetch me that starblade the spook always keeps with him - usually on his person, if I'm not mistaken. I would get it myself but it needs to be someone close to him, someone whom he deeply trusts."  
"No way!" Just the simple fact that he knew about the starblade told me that he was dangerous and trouble.  
His hook pressed harder into my neck and I gasped, adding quickly, "How am I supposed to get it? Won't hurt him for it, will I? Know something's wrong straight away, he will, if I ask for it. Don't even know anything about this plan of yours, do I?"  
"You will get it...I don't care how. I have told as much as you need to know about my plans," he hissed in my ear again.

"But-"  
"No buts, dearie. 'Tis but a simple task for a simple, lonely earth witch like you. I will return tomorrow afternoon; you have until then to get the starblade. You will meet me here alone." By the time he reached the end of his statement, his voice had returned to its calm, well-mannered state.  
"Fine...I'll try," I sighed in resignation.  
"That is not good enough, dearie. You will fetch it for me," he said, almost sharply again. His tongue seemed as sharp as his hook to me. "I'll not waste anymore of my time here. You know what you need to and what you have to do. Farewell, Alice Deane."  
He threw me away from him as if I was something that disgusted him. When I turned back round, he was nowhere to be seen.

It felt like my head was swimming as questions raced through my mind. Who was that man? What did he want the starblade for? How did he know so much about me? Why did he keep his face hidden? Where did he come from? If he was human, the scent would've been familiar, but he didn't smell like a creature, either. Since when did I start taking orders from a stranger I just met?  
More importantly, how was I even supposed to get the starblade without Tom noticing? How did that…man know about the starblade in the first place?

Walking back, I wondered what I was going to do, what was the right thing to do. Maybe if I told Tom about this man, we could decide what to do next together.

I returned to the library to finish that book and that's what I did for the remainder of the night. Couldn't relax, could I, and I tried so hard. But each time I attempted to relax, my mind trailed back to my meeting with that stranger. He smelt of the salty sea, his breath reeked of fish but his hook stank of blood. That made me gulp and his coat had smelt a little musty with a hint of alcohol while his hair had that smell of pipe smoke.  
 _Who was he?_

As moonbeams streamed through the window, the silvery light conveyed it was time for bed.

I retired to mine and Tom's room but couldn't sleep. That stranger interrupted all train of thought – but there were other things to concern myself with. Like what I was going to do for Tom's birthday, which was just a day away, and the boggart wouldn't help; his birthday was a Sunday and that was the boggart's only day off.

After a while, sleep finally claimed me but it only turned the night into even more of a nightmare, rather than relieving even an ounce of the stress I felt.


	3. Surprise!

Tom didn't return the next day and even after the cake was set, he still hadn't returned. Jenny was coming to see him on his birthday tomorrow too and I wondered what was taking him so long.  
The bell never went and that stranger didn't return.  
There wasn't much to do after the cake so I eventually fell asleep on the armchair in the kitchen in front of the fire.

 _I opened my eyes and felt the cold grass, the moistened blades seeping through my dress. As I came to my senses, I found my wrists thoroughly bound together by a thick rope tied securely around a tree trunk I was propped up against. I then realised I was facing some kind of river, though which one, I wasn't sure. Then, a searing pain stung my lips. They'd been stitched together!  
Saw Tom's bare back facing me and tried to call over to him, but I couldn't. All of a sudden, I noticed nimble fingers draped over his shoulder blades and I could just about make out kissing noises. It looked like Tom had found someone else. No, wait...maybe he was being tricked. I tried to get to my feet and look for something to make a noise with but I was rooted to the spot.  
Then, from out of the shadows, someone emerged and approached me, crouching down next to me to speak into my ear. He pointed over at Tom and whoever was with him. Tears leaked out from the corners of my eyes. I turned to face this man and found it was that same strange man. I shook my head in disbelief as I looked back at the obscenity displayed before me.  
"You can't save him, Miss Alice. My pretty accomplice already has him in her clutches." As his voice echoed, things shifted quickly. _

_The stranger was now standing in front of me and Tom was dressed, his head on my lap and blood soaked his shirt. The other woman was nowhere to be seen. I gripped Tom's hand, holding it close to my face as tears fell onto his shirt. My lips were no longer stitched together either.  
"A-Alice," he gasped as if he'd only just realised himself what had happened, "I'm s...sorry..."  
Those were his last words as his eyes closed. My lips trembled and I buried my face in his chest.  
"This is the true colours of love, dearie. Now you have a taste of betrayal, but it doesn't have to be this way, if you and I work together..." the stranger said.  
When he disappeared back into the shadows, I sobbed, "N-no...NO!"_

"Tom!" I yelled in mourning as I shot awake.  
I looked over at the window: sunrise. Tom's birthday and he still hadn't come home. I looked down at the book laying open on my stomach; it was the same one about the temptress witch. Disgusted, I was, and, scrunching my nose at it, threw it across the kitchen in anguish. It crashed against the wall then fluttered down to the cold flagstones.  
Wiping my cheeks hastily with the side of my hand, I got to my feet. An idea came to mind: what if he was back and resting in our room, I just hadn't heard him come in? Good a guess as any, that, and so I turned, exited the kitchen and walked down the narrow passage to ascend up the stairs.

I opened the door to our room to find the bed empty. My heart slightly racing, I decided to check every room in the house - just in case.  
Each and every room was as empty as the last. What if Tom hadn't come back because...he was never coming back? What if, this time, I'd lost him for good?  
These ideas were dismissed instantly as I heard the door open.

Practically flew down the stairs, I did, and headed straight for the door. When it closed again, I wrapped my arms around the surprised young man whom I'd forgotten was probably exhausted and kissed him passionately.  
As our kisses became more impassioned, I quickly removed his cloak and tossed it aside, along with the scabbard sheathing the starblade. Tom had cast aside his staff and silver chain in the process; careful to make sure neither touched me.  
"Missed you, Tom Ward!" I mumbled through kisses.  
"I...missed you...too..." he replied.  
He wrapped my legs around his waist, carried me through the narrow flagged passage and into the kitchen, gently laying me on the oaken table. Still kissing me, he started lifting up my skirt...until we heard a menacingly deep growl, low enough to make the pots, pans and cutlery rattle.  
Taking the hint, we kissed quickly before Tom helped me down from the table so we could readjust ourselves.

When Tom apologised to the boggart, I told him, "Kratch is right, Tom. Careless thing to do, that, when you're probably exhausted."  
He just shrugged.  
"I had plenty of rest before I arrived back in Chipenden. The boggart was stubborn, though."  
Kratch growled again.  
"Not you, Kratch, the boggart I had to deal with on spook's business!"  
The boggart calmed down and I got Tom to sit down on the armchair so he could tell me about it.

As he told me about the boggart he'd had to deal with, I made him some breakfast – his favourite – and put it on a tray.  
When I brought it over to him, he continued the tale as he ate and I listened carefully.

After he finished, I was furious and could feel my cheeks burning.  
"Tom Ward! Had me worried sick, you did, and for what? To hear all this. Be dead soon, I will, if you continue frightening me like that. I can't understand why you didn't wake me up and take me with you. Always done that together since we were twelve, ain't we?"  
Despite my rushed heated words that had suddenly burst out from my mouth, I was relieved he was very much alive.  
"Alice, calm down. I'm sorry I worried you like that, all right? But I didn't want to wake you...you look like an angel when you're sleeping."  
Sensed flattery in his words, I did, and shook my head.  
"Ain't getting out of this one, Tom Ward...Wait..." I recalled him mentioning that he took a blow to his chest - right where the shaiksa assassin had impaled him six years ago. A few scales still marked the wound, one that would be forever heavy on my heart for causing him to go through that 'cos Lukrasta had seen no other way. "...Take off your shirt, Tom, I want to look at your chest."  
His eyebrow raised into his hairline.  
I giggled internally. After connecting through our minds as well as our bodies, you'd think he'd know almost everything that went on inside my head. This was evidence of the times when he didn't have a clue.  
"Alice..."  
"Tom, take off the shirt. Don't make me ask again," I said, the latter more sternly than I'd meant, the former in an unintentional warning voice.  
Tom looked as surprised as I did but it worked. He tugged his shirt off over his head and my eyes widened. Underneath the few scales left and all around the scar from the wound, the skin had turned an incredibly dark purple. I thought I saw blood seeping out from behind the scales. With shaking fingers, I cautiously touched the injury.  
Tom flinched and I gave him a reassuring smile.  
"Get this healed in no time, I will. But before I heal it..."

Without another word, I left Tom's side and walked over to the sink. I picked up the cloth from behind one of the taps and saturated the tip of the cloth, wrung it out then walked back over to Tom.  
Kneeling beside him, I gently dabbed his injury. He flinched a couple of times but aside from that, his reaction was scarce.

When I was satisfied, although, I ain't sure what with, I set down the cloth and brought that same hand back to his chest.  
I met his gaze and admitted honestly, "Won't lie to you, Tom, this will sting but I can't just leave it the way it is."  
I then brought my attention back to the injury and concentrated. Slowly, I encircled the injury and muttered a healing chant under my breath. The bruising started lightening up, started to get smaller and smaller until, eventually, it no longer existed. No blood was visible either by the time I stopped chanting.

I leaned forward and kissed the spot on Tom's chest where the new injury had been.  
"There...Good as new."  
Giving me a warm, grateful smile, Tom pulled me to my feet then onto his lap. Our noses nuzzled together and we chuckled.  
"What would I do without you...my beautiful earth witch?"  
I gave a low giggle, flattered. He knew just what to say...sometimes! Other times he could be so childish and such an ass.

* * *

A few hours passed by and I was taking a bath when I felt a pair of eyes watching me. I looked up and gasped, startled: Tom was leaning against the doorframe!  
"Tom!"  
"I hope I'm not intruding," he apologised mockingly.  
"No, no, not intruding at all, are you? Only walking in on me when I'm _having a bath!"_ I answered sarcastically. Then, more sincerely, I asked, "How's your chest, Tom?"  
"Much better. You really can work some magic, Alice," he complimented, striding over to me and crouching down beside me.

Once he'd kissed me, I remembered.  
"Oh, there's something I forgot to mention," I told him, hand on his chest. "Jenny said she was coming to see you for your birthday. Said she'd come for supper when I spoke to her through a mirror." I looked over at the window; the sun was already setting. "Better get started on supper now."  
Tom straightened himself up, held out his hand and helped me out of the bath. Thought he was being gentlemanly, I did, until he stood behind me and wrapped that towel around my body for me, kissing my neck and shoulder in the process.  
"Tom..." I warned, not in the mood for his fun and games when there was a supper to cook - for his birthday.  
"Fine, fine," he sighed.

I walked up to our room and he followed.  
Turning my back to him, I dressed quickly.  
"I still can't believe you invited Jenny without my knowing, Alice. We hardly get enough time alone together as it is."  
"Oh, quit being a child, Tom. Six years together and a year alone together ain't enough for you? And I never said she should come, she more or less invited herself."  
"That's not what I mean. We never really have time to..."  
"Oh...now I see," I teased. "Can't keep your hands off me, can you?"  
"No, I can't!"  
"Why are we talking about this? Jenny should be here soon."  
With that, I left our room and walked down to the kitchen.

I really was trying my hardest not to think about how, technically, if Jenny did come, we'd be celebrating her birthday as well. I just hoped Tom wouldn't pick up on it.

When Tom sat in the chair, I was relieved that he'd dropped the argument and didn't point out what I'd already - briefly - thought about. Didn't have a clue how long that would last though, did I?

Leaving the potatoes to boil, the vegetables on the stove and the meat cooking, I sat on the arm of the chair and kissed Tom's head.  
"Forgot to tell you something, I have."  
"What?" he sounded worried, eyes widening slightly, and that made me chuckle. "Did you invite my family as well?"  
That made me shake my head and giggle a little louder.  
"No, Tom, Don't worry, it's nothing bad."  
After sliding myself onto his lap, I draped my arms around his neck and said in a cheerful voice, "Happy birthday, Tom!"  
"Thanks," he smiled and I didn't miss that sigh of relief.

Interrupting our moment, there was a knock at the door. I got off Tom and went back to cooking the supper before he got to his feet and left the kitchen to answer the door.

"Happy birthday, Tom!" came Jenny's bright, cheerful voice that made my ears ring.  
Whenever we were near each other, our blood boiled with hatred but we'd both promised we'd restrain tonight and tolerate each other's presence - for Tom's sake on his birthday.  
"Supper should be ready in about half hour. Just make yourself at home," I heard Tom offer as they made their way down the passage. "And happy birthday to you too."  
Jenny giggled - a little too flirtatiously for my liking - and I growled inside.

When he and Jenny walked into the kitchen, they sat at the large table and talked about their spook's business like old friends when they'd only even known each other for six years.  
I noticed how Jenny never gave away where she was living.  
Admittedly, I envied Jenny her friendly talks with Tom but what stopped that envy from growing was the knowledge I was closer to Tom than she could ever be.

When they started laughing, I finally announced, "Supper's ready!"  
I dished up the supper onto the plates I'd set out earlier before I'd taken a bath and Tom had entered without genteel ceremony.

Tom sat at one end of the table and Jenny and I sat either side of him. Glad, I was, that we could talk about experiences we'd shared together and it was an animated, pleasant evening.

After supper, I set down the cake in the middle of the three of us.

As we ate, Jenny commented, "You're almost as good as me, Alice, baking and cooking."  
Tom shot her a look and it took all my willpower not to spoil the mood. _Almost?_ My baking and cooking was _almost_ as good as _hers?_ Bet _she_ never had to cook for such a fearsome mother whom she thought was her aunt at the time!  
Tom subtly, before Jenny could see, patted my balled fist and I turned to him and gave him a smile, showing that I was calm.

After the cake, me being the gracious hostess I can be, I left those two to talk while I washed up and cleaned the table.

That done, I sat back down and we talked for another quarter of an hour or so until I smiled at Jenny, but I still couldn't smile warmly at her. Don't care what Tom had told me in the past, in my eyes, she'd still taken my place until I came back to him.  
I suggested, "Why don't you get yourself off to bed, Jenny? It must've been a tiresome journey to get here."  
Jenny just stared at me, making no move to leave.  
I lost patience and stopped smiling at her. Sometimes, you'd think she'd gone back to being fifteen again. She was twenty-one for heaven's sake and I know it was her birthday too, but still.  
"Look, Tom and I need some time alone..."

Jenny got to her feet and as she was about to leave the kitchen, Tom turned to me, leaned forward and kissed my neck. I couldn't help the soft moan that escaped my lips and Jenny looked over her shoulder to glare at me, since Tom wasn't looking, before she left the kitchen without another word. I smiled smugly in triumph.  
"Try and be a bit kinder to her, Alice," Tom said as his lips separated from my taut neck.  
"Still think it was a mistake to take her on, Tom," I replied.  
As if ignoring my response, he pulled me up until I was straddling his lap and stood up, wrapping my legs around his waist as I held the back of his head with my hand while he continued kissing my neck.

Before I knew it, my back was suddenly against the wall and he had me in seconds.

* * *

Our bodies were melded together, on the armchair, through our clothing, the air rich with our pants, moans and explosive passion. We'd been so impassioned, we'd actually forgotten to take our clothes off and that was a first.  
"The cake was delicious by the way, Alice," he said, kissing the top of my head.  
"Glad you liked it," I answered before looking up and meeting his eyes. "If only you could've said that when Jenny commented. Might've shut her up, that."  
Tom rolled his eyes.  
"Don't take her comments to heart, Alice. You and I both know her reasons, even if she tries to hide it."  
"Gets on my bloody nerves," I grumbled.  
Tom lifted my chin, caressing with his thumb, and his eyes captured mine again.  
"Don't be like that, Alice. It's been a nice...wild evening," he winked.  
We leaned in and were about to kiss when the bell strung by the withy trees rang out, invading our precious private moment. We sat up and my heart hammered in my chest, fit to burst. The memory of that stranger came to mind.  
"Damn!" Tom muttered. "That's when it's a shame Jenny goes up to bed early. Oh well, duty calls," he sighed.  
I held his shoulder.  
"Don't have to go, Tom, already dealt with one troublesome entity and healed from a bad injury - on your birthday to add. I'll go," I said, climbing to my feet.  
He rose too.  
"Alice. Are you mad? It's dark and I've always gone down on my own. You know how people feel when you're there too. I'm the Chipenden Spook, not you. Don't worry, I'll come back and get you this time when I know what the problem is."

I followed him out of the kitchen to the front of the house.

After putting on his cloak, he sheathed the starblade.  
Just as he was about to step out of the house once he opened the door, I pleaded urgently, "No! I'll go, stay here, please, Tom."  
"Alice, I don't think you're quite understanding what I'm saying. Someone is summoning me, not you all right? You stay here until I come back and get you. I won't forget to, I promise."  
After kissing my cheek, he left the house.

Well, I wasn't staying at home like some foolish housewife, waiting for something to happen to him. Once a couple of minutes had gone by after the door had closed, I turned and put on my coat to go out after him.

The path was dark, the air heavy with the threat of a downpour of rain, but the silvery light cast by the soft moonbeams illuminated the night - enough so I could see where I was going.

Suddenly, a rank, familiar odour wafted up my nostrils and I sniffed three times. After hearing footsteps behind me, just as I was about to reach the withy trees, I spun round to the familiar scent.  
The figure wore a cornflower blue cloak with intricate velvet detail of a darker blue covering the edges. The feet were bare and the cloak almost touched the floor. Blonde tresses extended from the hood to just about rest on the figure's shoulders.  
"Surprise!" The voice was full of nothing but malice and a sinister tone as the figure withdrew her hood with both hands.  
Those bright green eyes...That blonde hair...She was the temptress witch? But she was from Pendle!


	4. Captain Crochet

_**Notes  
Sorry it took so long to update. But I've been busy and work kept on getting in the way. But, I should be able to upload all 13 chapters before the end of the next two weeks.  
And, for those of you who read Spook's Family Nights, I do have an update ready but it's only half-finished. I will try and type up the rest tonight and upload it before tomorrow morning.  
**_

* * *

"Mab Mouldheel?" Been ages since I last saw her, it had.  
Mab nodded. She looked like a ravishing exotic, seductive slave. Where the cloak was left open slightly at the front, I could see that her dress had a v-shaped plunging neckline and was a purple colour, a dark purple corset around her middle. The skirt of the dress was gathered along the bottom and her choice of clothing not only made her look like an exotic slave, but also a gypsy.  
"Been seven years, Alice, it has, since I last saw you."  
"Don't act so pleased to see me, Mab!" I snapped angrily. "What's your game? What are you doing here?"  
"Come with the captain of our plan, ain't I? Said something about collecting the starblade...seeing as you're on your way, I assume you got it off Tom?" she smirked, knowing full well I didn't have it.  
I remained silent.  
She shook her head.  
"Dear, dear, dear. Won't do, that. Don't have the starblade and I just saw Tom go by..."  
With that reminder, as if on cue, I could hear struggling. Sounded like a fight was taking place, it did, so, knowing exactly where the sounds were coming from, I left Mab cackling darkly and ran as fast and hard as I could towards the withy trees.

Something was wrong, and I knew what.

When I reached the bell, I was too late. Tom was bound and, next to him, the 'captain of the plan', as Mab had called him, was stood, towering over him, a sword balanced on his palm. Without thinking, I ran over to Tom's side and knelt in front of him, one hand caressing his face and the other on his chest.  
"I'm sorry, Tom, this is my fault!" I cried.  
"What did you do, Alice?" he asked, his voice gentle with a hint of hurt.  
"It...I wasn't going to 'cos I didn't know what they were planning...I was going to tell..."  
"Allow me, Miss Alice," the man said.  
From out of the corner of my eye, I saw Mab join his side, gazing down at the starblade.  
"She came to the bell for you when you were away and I made her a deal: if she got me the starblade by the time of my next visit, I would not harm you. Of course, she failed such a simple task and so, now you have seen us, we simply cannot let you go free and ruin my plans...Oh no, that wouldn't do at all."  
I turned my head sharply.

Finally, the man removed the hat from his head. He looked like he was in his forties with silver eyes that looked capable of piercing your soul, thick brown eyebrows, a brown moustache that hooked upwards a little like two bull horns, and a brown goatee. It looked like years on the sea hadn't done him any favours.  
Before I knew it, he snapped his long bony fingers and Mab walked behind me, held my wrists behind my back and tore me away from Tom. She threw me down so the side of my face hit the ground.  
I coughed, winded. My head felt thick with worry for Tom - so much so that even my thoughts were paralyzed.  
Mab crouched low and lifted my chin, forcing me to look at Tom. But I managed to turn back and face her.  
"Look how low you've sunk, Mab Mouldheel! Taking orders from someone else? Never thought I'd see that day..."  
The man turned to me and Mab forced me to look up at him.  
"You ignored my warning, stupid girl. So now I'll not promise you he will live through what I have planned."  
The man sheathed the starblade and crouched down, positioning his hook next to Tom's neck.  
"No, please, don't do that!" I pleaded.  
The sinister man rolled his eyes.  
"Fine, I'll not kill him...yet. Mab, you know what to do," the man said darkly.  
As Mab bound my wrists, I demanded, "Who do you think you are?"  
"I am Captain Crochet, my dear girl," he answered with a sharp grin splitting from ear to ear.  
"Why do you even want the starblade?"  
Captain Crochet rolled his eyes.  
"How many times do I have to tell you, hm? Just by knowing I need the starblade, you know too much."  
 _You also said I didn't need to know who you were, but you ended up telling me your name anyway,_ I thought.  
"All right, you've got me," Tom said, "Just let Alice go. You don't need her anymore."  
I shook my head furiously.  
"N-no...Tom, no!" I nearly screamed.  
Mab slapped me across the face and spat at me.  
"Enough, Mab! I'll not let Alice go just so she can get help, Master Ward. Just like I'll not set you free to spoil my plans..."  
With that, Captain Crochet moved his hook away from Tom's neck - to my relief - placed his hand on Tom's shoulder and muttered something before he and Tom vanished.

 _"Tom!"_ I screamed, tears streaming down my cheeks.  
"Honestly..." Mab grumbled, grabbing my hair to force me to look up at her. "It's no use, Alice, Tom's gone. Even if you did escape..." She waved her hands and roots came out of the ground to wrap tightly around my body. "...you don't even know where we're keeping him. In Pendle, yes, but the question is: where!"  
With an ugly chuckle, Mab left me sobbing pitifully on the ground as she turned on her heels and disappeared through the trees.

Tried to will the roots loose, I did, but for some reason nothing was working. _I_ had power with nature, not Mab! Where was she getting her power from? Regardless, if she laid so much as a seductive finger on my Tom...  
At that thought, panic surged through me and knew I had to break free of these bonds. What if this was the sign - a sign that nightmare I'd had was going to come true?  
Then, it came to me: I could contact Jenny by talking in her head. It was a spell called telepathy that required no chant, ingredients or elixirs. You had to be really skilled in magic to use it but where I had natural power, could do it in my sleep, I could.  
Closing my eyes as I sat up, I thought about Jenny and the way she thought.

Within seconds, it was like I was her as I could see what she saw. She was awake and staring up at the ceiling so, since it didn't look like she was doing anything, I told her that Tom was in trouble, that we had to work together to save him and I was down by the with trees.

Jenny didn't seem too shocked I was able to contact her through her mind and within minutes, I could see her walking towards me.

I opened my eyes to find she was standing over me.  
With her arms crossed, frowning down at me, Jenny asked, "What happened?'  
After I explained everything I could, she cut the roots using a dagger I didn't know she had on her and helped me to my feet. We walked back to the house, our silence expressing the worry we both felt for Tom and how desperate the situation was.

We sat in the kitchen and tried to figure out what to do. But we had no idea where to start.  
Then, Jenny came up with something that could just work. She recalled Judd Brinscall, who lived in Bill Arkwright's mill at Caster, mentioning something about a 'pirate mage'. So it was settled: we were going to head for Caster after Jenny had got what she needed to ask for Judd Brinscall's help.


	5. Hunger and Sleep Deprivation

I waited impatiently by the door. How long did it take to gather her things together? Tom never took this long. Was this how long she usually took when there was a job to do? Or was she taking her time on purpose just to annoy me?

Finally, Jenny came down the stairs with her bag slung over her shoulder, rowan wood staff in hand, dark cloak wrapped around her body and, no doubt, her silver chain underneath. She looked with uncertainty at how dirty and tired I looked. But every second counted and so we left the house for Caster without a second thought. Judd Brinscall could just be the only person we knew who would help us. Although, Jenny didn't seem too keen on going to see him.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked.  
She told me about what he did, set the dogs after her, and for once I almost felt sorry for her.  
"Sounds awful," I commented genuinely.  
She nodded. "It was."  
"Still, at least Tom took you on. Hadn't even completed his own apprenticeship at the time."  
"He must've felt lonely after you left him, then." And the bitterness continued.

It was a full moon and tattered black clouds covered the astral diamonds in the dark misty sky. Jenny and I both knew that out in the night, a witch and a spook's ex-apprentice were vulnerable to the dark entities that roamed the evening air. Had no time to fear 'em though, did we? For Tom, this was, and we continued on our way to Caster, west of Chipenden.

Along the way, after a long awkward silence that was almost painful, Jenny explained how Judd Brinscall was living at the mill with an apprentice and a 'maid' of his. Jenny didn't mind his apprentice, but was a little wary of the maid, Melanie. Said she'd seen the looks Judd had given her and one time she did stay after helping with some water witches, Jenny said she'd heard some rather off-putting noises coming from Judd's room in the night. Wonder what she thought when she stayed with me and Tom, then.

As I thought this, smirking down at the ground, Jenny voiced her opinion of the maid: according to her, Melanie was patient, but quiet in a sinister, guilty way. Her behaviour, Jenny claimed, only confirmed the 'obvious'. Liked how she stared down at her feet and glanced up at me when she mentioned this - almost accusingly. Apparently, as a contrast to Jenny's otherwise critic opinion, Melanie was a good housemaid, but it seemed to me that these 'noises' Jenny talked about only clouded her judgement of the poor woman.

Soon enough, my eyes felt heavy and my senses waned slightly. However, neither me nor Jenny were willing to sleep. How could I when my Tom could be at the receiving end of such cruel torture at this time?

Before we knew it, the sun was rising in the distance against a pink sky. I wagered that we'd reach Caster by midday.

Eventually, I surrendered to hunger and sleep deprivation. Jenny looked indifferent and so we sat down to eat a little and get only an hour's rest. But all I could think about was Tom.

We were awoken by a cart carrying bales of hay and the horrid singing of the fat driver. Getting to our feet, I made sure Jenny and I walked at a quicker pace. We had to get to Caster if it killed us!

* * *

Just as I'd predicted, we reached Caster at midday. The pale yellow sun casted its rays down from the middle of the pale blue sky. Light sweat slithered down our flesh, exhaustion wearing on, joining the hunger and thirst.

The mill gradually came into sight. It took longer than I thought to reach it and when we did, Jenny knocked on the door.

Not a moment too soon, a young woman with wavy soft brown hair and friendly silvery blue eyes opened it with a welcoming smile.  
"'Tis nice to see you again, Jennifer."  
Hated the way Jenny didn't respond, I did.  
"Who is this?" the woman asked, turning her attention to me. "Who is your friend?"  
"Acquaintance," Jenny answered sharply. "Melanie, this is Alice, the witch I told you about."  
I rolled my eyes. Still so rude, that girl. Knowing this wasn't going to get us anywhere, I made conversation since Jenny was too immature to do so herself.  
"'Tis nice to meet you, Alice. You are not at all as Jennifer described."  
"Nothing good, I gather?"  
Melanie didn't reply, which said it all.  
"I'm Jenny's ex-master's lover. I trust she had a lot of good things to say about him, at least."  
Melanie nodded.  
"Anyway, what brings you two here?"  
"We need to talk to your master...urgently," I replied rather quietly.  
Catching the dire expression in my eyes, Melanie nodded in approval.  
"Of course...follow me."  
We walked through and Jenny was last in so she closed the door behind her.

When we reached the kitchen, Melanie turned to face us.  
"I am afraid Mr Brinscall is not here right now. He is out on spook's business with his apprentice, Daniel Peters," Melanie explained.  
"When does he come back? Jenny and I need his help."  
"If you are hungry, I can make you some lunch and we can discuss it then."  
I nodded.  
"Starving. Thanks, Melanie."  
"Oh, please, Alice, you seem like a nice young woman. Call me Mel."  
I nodded again and Mel smiled.  
"I think you and I should get along just fine, Alice."

Jenny and I sat at the table as Mel started our lunch. The salty smell of fish permeated the air – something of a common dish, it was, in Caster – but we didn't complain. Hungry, we were, and couldn't care less just how many times we'd had the same meal when visiting Caster.

Once she'd put the lunch on the plates at the table, Mel sat between us. Jenny and I ate in silence.

Finally, Mel broke the silence by asking, "So, you said you need to speak to Mr Brinscall. Jennifer told me that you spend a lot of your time with Tom Ward. Where is he?"  
"Why we're here, Mel, that. It's a long story that I'm really saving for Judd when he gets back but to cut it short, I was threatened by a dark character to get the starblade from Tom. It's 'cos I failed that he's been taken."  
Mel sighed.  
"What spooks and the people close to them put themselves through...I believe Mr Brinscall is returning just before supper. When you speak to him, I am certain Mr Brinscall will gladly help - from the way both he and Jennifer have talked about Tom Ward," Mel assured me.  
Didn't like the way she accused those of us close to spooks and the spooks themselves of putting ourselves in danger like it was for naught. Of course it wasn't! All of it was and always would be for the County! It was just this one time I put myself through it all just for Tom, nothing else. What made me relax again was her reassuring tone after that subtle accusation.  
"Wouldn't have come if we thought otherwise. Although, I did have my doubts, until now. Do you really think Judd will help us; a witch and a girl he chased away 'cos he refused to train her years ago?"  
Mel patted my shoulder in comfort.  
"Of course he will. Now, you look exhausted so I will show you to the two spare rooms so you can rest until Mr Brinscall gets back."  
I thanked her again and Jenny remained silent.

After lunch, Mel piled our plates by the sink before she showed us up to our rooms.

Unlike the journey there, almost as soon as my head hit the pillow and Mel closed the door, I fell into a dreamless sleep. Good thing, that was, knew that my dreams would only be nightmares about what could happen to Tom.

* * *

My eyes peeled open to slide, instinctively, over to the window: the sun was already setting. Just where was Judd Brinscall?

Upon hearing a door close, I sat bolt upright, tidied my bed-head with my fingers as best as I could manage, jumped out of the bed then dashed out of the room. I met Jenny on the way down and, as we reached the bottom of the stairs, we found Mel taking the cloaks and staffs of two men - also their silver chains once they removed them and handed them to her. One was without a shadow of a doubt Judd Brinscall. The other looked around Jenny's age with similar brown hair but green eyes similar to Judd's.

When he rolled his eyes away from Mel as a response to something she'd said, Judd looked surprised once he spotted me and Jenny in his mill and, upon following his gaze, Mel quickly explained what she knew about why we'd come. Judd nodded in understanding.

As Mel went off to start the supper, Judd got me and Jenny to sit down and explain the situation in far more detail than we had to his housemaid.  
"Well, here's what happened..." and I began my tale.


	6. We Sleep Tonight

When I finished, Judd Brinscall didn't look surprised and was nodding thoughtfully.  
"...I believe I met this Captain Crochet before..."  
I nodded.  
"Jenny told me. Why we've come, that. What happened when you ran into him?"  
"Well, Alice, it was about a week ago. Master Peters here and I received a letter from someone anonymous. It was sent from the Golden Hope in Staumin."  
"Remember that inn, I do. Sad to say my aunt who lived in Staumin used to go in there at night when she believed I was in bed. Followed her one night, I did..."  
The shock of seeing that still taunted me. Thought I'd never be surprised, how common it was, but it was different seeing a relative in that situation - how they really got their money.

Unsympathetically, Judd continued, "...As I was saying, we followed the instructions and met this person at the inn. He wore a coat that came down to his knees and he kept his hat on. He asked us to come back with him to the farm where he grew up in Staumin because a stubborn boggart had taken up residence there.  
"We agreed, thinking he was just another man who needed help and didn't wish to let it be known that he'd asked for a spook's help. He played the 'gracious host' and brought us food, drink and blankets to the barn for us. He claimed that his missus didn't appreciate spooks in the house. We didn't think anything of it because not many do feel comfortable around a spook - as I'm sure you're well aware. When he brought the food and drinks on a tray, two blankets over his arm, I felt something was off. There'd been no disturbances from this 'boggart' and for someone who lived on a farm, we'd seen no animals and his clothes, with the exception of his boots, obviously, had not a spec of mud on them. They also looked far too elaborate and rich in colour for a humble farmer."  
Listened to this information intently, I did. Every detail was vital to figuring out where Captain Crochet had taken Tom and the starblade.  
"What happened after he came to the barn?" Jenny asked.  
"Well, I questioned him, of course. After asking where this boggart was, why he lived on a farm when it seemed he did no farming, he looked very irritated until eventually, he gave a bone-chilling wheezy laugh. He snapped his fingers and two thugs came up from behind us. When they grabbed me and the lad here, a woman came up to Captain Crochet's side. She too kept her face hidden, only under a hood instead of a hat, and her hands were on his shoulders as if she were trying to seduce him. She shook her head and told him that neither of us were the one he was after. The one with the blade was a different, far younger spook than me but a bit older than my apprentice. It's clear to me now she was talking about Tom and the starblade."  
"Mab by his side, that was. Changed sides, she has, and is now a temptress witch. But I don't know how, if she is that type of witch, I was reading a book on the temptress witch in Tom's library...Anyway, after they grabbed you and Mab convinced him it was a mistake, what happened?" I asked.  
"Captain Crochet wanted bloodshed and his eyes were turning from silver to red. Mab rubbed his shoulders and advised him against it. When he finally relented, they and the two thugs disappeared in puffs of smoke. Apart from the time that had passed and the bruises and small drops of blood we'd received from the rough treatment, it was like nothing had happened, like we'd come to Staumin for no reason."  
"Well, this captain doesn't like to waste time. It must be something big he's planning," Jenny pointed out.  
Judd nodded.  
"Aye, girl, that he must be; which is all the more reason to set out and find Tom before it's too late. The question is: where could they have gone?"  
"Mab told me they were set in Pendle," I recalled.  
Daniel Peters then spoke up.  
"I remember Mab telling Captain Crochet that the starblade was with her enemy's lover. That they'd imprison him where she'd imprisoned this enemy of hers."  
"That's me..." I sighed. "Roughly nine or ten years ago, Mab captured me and had me locked up in a cellar in her village, Bareleigh. I don't remember which one but there's no time to remember."  
"We'll worry about that when we get there," Jenny said dismissively.

"Well, I'm going to Bareleigh. Who's coming...Judd?" I announced, climbing to my feet.  
Judd got to his feet also and nodded.  
"I'd be happy to help. This could also be a chance to redeem myself after risking Tom's and John Gregory's lives eight years ago."  
I nodded.  
Jenny got up as well.  
"Don't leave me behind. Tom was my master and now he's my friend."  
"Guess that's me coming too," Daniel sighed with a shrug.  
Judd nodded his way. For his apprentice, it wasn't an option.  
"I trust Alice to know when to obey orders. Jenny, Daniel, I expect you two to do the same," Judd told 'em.  
Both Jenny and Daniel nodded.  
"Right then, that settles it. We sleep tonight - tomorrow, we plan what to do then set out for Pendle," Judd proclaimed.  
The three of us nodded in agreement and the conversation stopped there.

Judd, Daniel, Jenny and I went up to our rooms.  
As I went up to mine, from out of the corner of my eye when Judd closed the door to his room, I caught a glimpse of Mel sitting on the end of his bed.

Unlike Judd and Daniel, maybe even Jenny, who were exhausted, it was to be a long night for me. How could I sleep and delay more time when Tom could be receiving torture at that moment? Could already be dead for all I knew, couldn't he? All thoughts, as I laid staring out of the window, focused on him. Meant the world to me, he did. I was going to get him back no matter what!

I imagined Tom and I were back in Chipenden in our bed, that I was falling asleep in his arms to the sound of his beating heart and his warm breath in my hair...

 _ **Author's Note:**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Okay, guys, I know I've been absent for quite a while considering all I have to do is copy and paste this story from AO3 - the site I originally posted this story on. But, I do have an explanation. You see, silly me had to also start writing fanfics on AO3 - only a few of which I**_ ** _competed - and I also decided to start posting fanfics and original pieces on Wattpad. To top it off, I've started writing a story on an app called Episode Interactive. I'm really sorry about this and it looks like I've got my work cut out for me. But, unfortunately, Spook's Family Nights, It Takes Two for True Love and this fanfic will be my last Wardstone Chronicles/Last Apprentice fanfics for the time-being. Hopefully, after I've finished all my other ones, I will get back into it and also keep my promise of creating a series to Finding and a series to It Takes Two for True Love. But we'll see.  
Thank you for your support and you'll see in my profile exactly how my priorities have changed fanfic-wise. _**


	7. Favours

Pale morning light crept through the window, crawling into my eyelids to peel 'em open. Didn't want to wake up when I had just a few hours' sleep the night before, did I? But Tom couldn't wait and so I got out of bed, brushed my green dress quickly to un-crease it the best I could before making my way to the kitchen, roughly running my fingers through my hair in place of a hairbrush.

I came to find Mel already up and laying out the bowls and spoons on the table for breakfast.

"Good morning, Alice," she greeted cheerfully. When she looked up at me as she set the last of the bowls and spoons down, thought I saw a dark spot on her neck, I did. Was that a bruise or...Couldn't ask her that, could I? "How are you feeling?" she asked me.  
I shrugged.  
"Couldn't sleep." I sat at the table, leaned my elbow on the surface and pressed my cheek in my palm, staring at the bowl with thoughts of Tom whirling through my mind.

Back in Chipenden, when the boggart cooked our breakfast, we'd sit and talk for what felt like hours about our days together when he was an apprentice. I would also ask him about the spook's business he'd seen to the day before; about the person in trouble, the denizen he'd faced and questions like that. On the one day the boggart had off, Tom would sit at the table while I cooked our breakfast. Every Sunday morning as I did that, feel his green-eyed gaze, I would, and joke about how he'd fail to keep his eyes off me. Never denied it, did he? Always made me laugh as well as made my heart flutter, he did. Missed him so much already, I did, even the little fights we had about all different things and if anything happened to him, I...

"I can imagine what you are going through, Alice," Mel said as she sat next to me with an empathetic expression in her kind eyes. "Somehow, I feel the same when Mr Brinscall leaves to deal with another dark creature. I guess I have just grown rather fond of him and would return to my lonely days with no one to talk to if anything were to happen to him - or Master Peters.  
"I fear for Mr Brinscall's life, I will admit. I know he is experienced and knows what he is doing but I worry that one day he shall never return."  
I stared unblinkingly at her, surprised. Like she could see right through me, saying something like that. But she was Judd's maid, she was just trying to sympathise with me...wasn't she? There was no way a pretty woman like her could have feelings for a distant spook like him, in grieving for a lost love, surely.  
"I know, Mel. Almost stops when Tom returns from spook's business severely hurt, my heart. Horrible, that feeling."  
"One day, Alice, you will learn to cope. I am still learning not to worry about the future so much but as my grandmother, Rhoda once said: what must be, must be."  
I looked up again, from the bowl that my gaze had inevitably cast down to, with how low I was feeling, and gave Mel a pained smile.  
She responded with a warm-hearted smile before she made her way over to the pot hung over the grate, lifting the lid to check on the porridge.  
"It truly is a pleasure to meet a young woman like you, Alice. It was nice to meet Jennifer but I know she has taken a...disliking to me. I know your Tom is the same as you, so open-minded, and I look forward to meeting him."  
Mel took down the large spoon from the hook on the wall of the fireplace and gave the porridge a stir.  
"If he's still alive..." I sighed sadly, unable to help the hint of longing in my voice.

Mel brought over the porridge and when she got to my bowl, she stopped and lifted my chin.  
"Come now, Alice, you must have faith. He is clearly close to your heart so if he was tortured or...no longer of this world...you would feel it deep down inside you."  
As she poured a large spoonful of porridge into my bowl, I asked carefully, "Sounds like you're in love yourself...are you?"  
Without replying, Mel carried the pot back to the fireplace.  
"Sorry," I muttered.  
"No worries. I just...hate to talk about my love life."  
Maybe Jenny was right. But so what if her suspicions were correct? Liked Mel, I did, and what she got up to was no business of ours and no reason to judge her. Wasn't like it affected us, was it?  
"Hate to talk about what?" Daniel Peters asked, entering the kitchen with a stifled yawn.  
"Oh...err...no-nothing..." Mel suddenly looked flustered as Judd entered the kitchen behind Daniel, Jenny behind him.

Once everyone took their seats, after Mel had poured a large spoonful of porridge in each of their bowls too, she was excused from the kitchen and the four of us ate in silence. Jenny and Daniel sat either side of me, Judd opposite me. There was so much to talk about yet not a single word was exchanged.

When we were finished, that's when Judd spoke up and we finally started to plan for the dangerous journey ahead of us.

As soon as we all agreed on what we were going to do, Judd called Mel back into the kitchen and shooed the rest of us out to wait by the door. Discussing a few things with her, he'd told us, and we could only assume those things were reminders on managing the mill while he was gone.

When he eventually joined us, we left the mill in silence.

The pale morning light hadn't brightened in the slightest. I could see why: tattered light grey clouds cut across the early sheet of white, temporarily covering the sun here and there. A damp smell thickened the crisp air but it wasn't so pungent as to say it was going to rain...not any time soon, anyway.

Come midday, we halted by a village unfamiliar to me. There was a farmhouse to our right with no farm, just a big garden. As we approached, I came across a sign above the barn door that read:

 **PETERS WORKSHOP**

I sniffed once, subtly so no one else would notice. The metallic smell saturated with sweat told me that the barn and been remodeled into a blacksmith's workshop. That sign told me this was where Daniel's family lived.  
"What are we doing here?" Jenny asked, "What does this have to do with saving Tom?"  
"Well, it doesn't. I just need to see my family quickly," Daniel admitted.  
"Your father's a blacksmith?" I asked him.  
Daniel shook his head.  
"That's my brother's workshop. My father is an accountant for a lord. That's how my parents could afford this place with seven sons to care for."

When we reached the gate, Judd turned to his apprentice.  
"Right, lad, you may talk to your family - but not for long. Remember: we've a task to do. The girls and I will wait for you here."  
Daniel nodded and opened the gate to go through and strode along the cobbled path meandering towards the house. Something in the way he walked told me that he was nervous, though I couldn't quite place what it was.

While the three of us waited by the gate, Judd asked about how Tom was getting on as a spook. Felt I was being biased but then Judd asked why I didn't refuse to help Captain Crochet get the starblade in the first place, why I didn't demand to know more about what he was plotting at least.  
"Had a hook at my throat, he did!" I retorted. "Would've asked otherwise, wouldn't I? Wasn't going to help him anyway. Planning to tell Tom about my encounter with him, I was, but I got...distracted when he came back. Then by the time I remembered, it was too late 'cos Captain Crochet returned to collect it by then."  
"Do you suppose it was all planned out?" Jenny asked nervously.  
Judd and I turned to face her.  
"Elaborate," Judd said.  
"Well...don't you think it's all rather strange? Alice reads a book about a temptress witch then discovers it's Mab. A mysterious stranger appears and demands she gets the starblade but doesn't reveal his plans to Alice. Then, two days later he returns and gets the starblade as well as Tom anyway - and Alice comes to realise Mab is working with this stranger? What if we're missing the bigger picture?"  
Jenny did have a point, I hated to admit.  
"That may be but we won't know until we get to Pendle. Let's just wait for Daniel then be on our way," Judd said.  
Jenny and I nodded in agreement.

We stood by the gate in silence until Daniel came back and exited through the gate.  
"All right, let's go," he said, looking rather agitated.  
Judd started to walk on. Jenny followed and I walked a little way behind with Daniel.

"Are you all right?" I asked him.  
"Yes," he answered curtly in almost a grumble. His agitated expression suddenly turned to a face like thunder and his green eyes met my gaze. "Actually, it's...ugh! Never mind!"  
"Come on, you can talk to me, you know. Know that look all too well, I do. Tom struggled to get along with his oldest brother, Jack, ever since his apprenticeship. Tell me what happened, it'll make you feel better, trust me," I assured him.  
Finally, Daniel relented.  
"I never thought I'd see that ashamed look in my mother's eyes - like she's ashamed that I'm her son. When I told her about where we're heading, who I'm travelling with as well as Mr Brinscall, she started shaking with tears in those blue eyes of hers and told me I might as well not bother coming back to visit."  
"I know what that feels like, Daniel, when your mother looks at you like you're a nuisance. But maybe she doesn't mean it, since you've said she had tears in her eyes, maybe she's just worried that her youngest child will never return."

We pressed on.

Once in a while, Judd and Jenny glanced over their shoulders. Knew Judd was just doing that to make sure Daniel and I were behind 'em, but Jenny glanced directly at me every time, shaking her head in disapproval. The nerve! Did the same, Jenny, on our way back to Chipenden six years ago, perhaps just under. Kept on falling back, she did, even Tom had snapped at her in anger at her foolishness for falling behind in such bad weathering conditions.

We came to a halt some distance from a stream that ran in our path.  
"Well, here we are..." I remarked uneasily, completely unhappy to be back facing such a dreadful place.  
We all stared at Pendle Hill - at the same thing, yes, but clearly, each of us had different thoughts running through our minds.  
"Looks awful," Daniel commented.  
Judd clapped him on the shoulder.  
"Aye, it is, lad. But we can't afford to be selfish now, can we? Not after coming so far - and it's for someone else, remember?"  
Daniel nodded up at his master in agreement, but only slightly. Similar to Long Ridge, a local fell beyond the valley to the south of Chipenden, the hill, only Pendle Hill was larger and more daunting. Above it, a threatening bank of thick black clouds was suspended - like it always was.

Taking in the scene before us, I realised, as if for the first time, the light was beginning to fail but the hill itself seemed to radiate darkness. Now an earth witch, I could even feel darkness present in the hill through my fingertips. Maybe there was something inside it - who knew? All I knew for the time-being was it had a brooding presence that I really wished I could avoid going near.

"It's like it's alive," Daniel noted.  
Judd nodded.  
"I couldn't agree with you more, lad. An unholy host of witches, all malevolent, live within sight of it. My guess is that if Tom is being held hostage - this is the definitely the most likely place he's being held captive in all of the County. Now, we best take a rest on this side of the stream until dawn - it'll be dark in half an hour. We'll press on into Pendle at dawn," Judd declared, adding the latter when I directed a pointed look his way.  
That, we did, but ended up settling down in the shelter of a hedge. Half the width of a field separated us from the stream, but as I slipped down into sleep, I could hear it murmuring in the distance. Soothing, that, like a perfect lullaby to me.

Up at dawn, we were, but had no time to eat.

Despite my stomach being empty, leaving the others to readjust themselves, I walked a little way away from where we'd rested, earning a few irritated glances - but I had to leave. Had no choice, did I? Refused to vomit in front of 'em, I did.

Must've puked about five times before I returned to the others, earning concerned glances from all of 'em. Didn't last long, did they? So I passed 'em off like I would had they been looks of disapproval from those who didn't know me but caught sight of my pointy shoes out in the village in Chipenden, one of the villages near the winter house up on Anglezarke Moor or when I was accompanying Tom on spook's business.

We quickly crossed the stream and headed for Downham as agreed, a faint drizzle tickling our skin. Heading north, we were, Pendle Hill to our right, but we soon lost sight of it, didn't we? Soon, we entered a dense wood of sycamore and ash - much like the wood in Chipenden.

The main village street meandered down the side of a steep hill and we circled round to enter Downham from the north so no witches would receive reports of our arrival. To rescue Tom, we had to do it in a serpentine way, or who knew what his captors would do to him?

Pendle Hill was directly ahead of us, dominating the village completely, filling half the sky with its presence - nothing to marvel at, though.

Although it was already mid-morning, me no longer having to hold back the remaining vomit that had clung to the back of my throat, the drizzle had subsided and there wasn't a soul about - of course.

Gradually, we came to the church where me and Tom had stayed when he first came to Pendle. It was a small parish church located south of the village , just beyond a stream. It was set within a huge graveyard. However, abandoned this church was; filthy with half of the ceiling crumbled to the ground, headstones weather-beaten with their inscriptions faded or covered in lichen and moss.  
"Can't stay here, can we? Awful, this church, ain't even safe. Wouldn't even last an hour here!" I retorted. Not to mention, Tom could be seriously wounded when we rescue him. He'll need somewhere comfortable to rest.  
"This is the only place we can stay. Stop complaining, Alice," Judd argued.  
"Wait, sir, a friend of mine also lives in Downham and he owes me some favours. It's rather isolated and he only lives there with his wife who is rather generous, and their children," Daniel told him. "They wouldn't betray us."  
Judd looked thoughtful and finally, he agreed, "All right, then let's go there."

So Daniel led the way back the way we came, towards his friend's house.

As it turned out, we'd only gone and walked straight past it. Daniel could've told us his friend only lived along the outskirts of Downham! Seemed like Jenny was thinking the same thing. The house needed a new painting and half of the gate we walked through had been eaten away.

When we approached the front door, Daniel knocked and a tall man with a nest of brown hair, which looked like it had tints of silver in it under the light, opened it a crack.  
At the sight of Daniel, he said quickly, "Sorry, there's no room for visitors today. Come back tom-"  
Daniel reacted fast and stopped the door with one hand.  
"Hello, Christopher. It's me, Daniel Peters. Remember that favour a couple of years ago? Well, now's your time to repay me."  
Christopher, shockingly, opened the door wider. One of his eyes was hazel and the other was blue and they widened.  
"Daniel? I'm so sorry, I just...times have been hard so everyone has been careful. What brings you to Pendle?"  
"That information could be dangerous for you to know. My friends and I need somewhere to stay."  
Christopher looked considering.  
"...If I let you stay...will that favour be repaid?" Christopher asked carefully.  
"Well, I've done you more favours than one. How about, if you let us stay, most of the favours you owe me will be repaid?" Daniel bargained.  
Christopher nodded.  
"That's fine, come in," he relented, finally inviting us inside.


	8. The Ritual Starts at Midnight

We followed Christopher inside. Wasn't big, his house, but looked more warm and inviting on the inside.

The four of us filed down the hallway behind him and my eyes were drawn to the blue painted walls. The paint was textured and swirled, blending in with a darker paint and a white paint, giving the impression that it featured a winter storm. Not just that, on these walls in white intricate-detailed frames were paintings of, I gathered, Christopher's family. The order went like this: nearest the door was a painting framing Christopher dancing with a young woman with hair so fair, it almost looked as white as mine. He looked to be around seventeen or eighteen there. Looking back in front of me, he now appeared to be in his early thirties.

I drew my attention to the next painting. This one perfectly captured the moment the same couple exchanged rings under a metal garden arch painted white. It was like something directly out of a storybook. Christopher's bride's hair was held back in a butterfly bun, a beautiful two-tier veil extending from a tiara in her hair, and her wedding dress was made of a white floating material that glided from her body outwards.

The next painting was of Christopher sitting on a bed with his arm around his radiant wife's shoulders, both gazing down on their, what looked to be, first tiny bundle wrapped in a pale blanket.

Finally, the family painting just made my heart melt and brought tears to my eyes: both Christopher and his wife were sat on a loveseat, a little girl - a toddler - sat on her father's knee, looking almost identical to her mother, a young boy with the same brown hair but with both eyes a hazel colour sat on the floor next to his mother, his forearm and elbow resting on his mother's thigh. They all looked so happy and the mother had her hand on her son's furthest shoulder, Christopher's head leaning against his wife's and the family were, in all, cuddled close together.  
Got me wondering, that. Wondered if Tom and I could ever have and maintain that. But was that what I wanted; to become confined as a housewife, living out everyday in fear that Tom might never come back to his family, since I would never be able to go with him ever again? Spooks have rules, they do, for good reasons too: a spook may not take family out on spook's business, and they may not gain a spouse. Ain't sure about raising children, though, whether that's allowed or not. All in everyone's best interests, those rules.

There was no time to dwell on that thought as Christopher led us through the door on the far right hand side of the hallway. There, that same woman with fair hair was washing the dishes with her back to us. Her hair was loosely plaited into a braid that cascaded down over her right shoulder and she wore a pale blue frock.

Christopher cleared his throat.  
A look of surprise plastered the woman's face as she turned round, her ice-blue eyes widening in surprise.  
"Who are your friends?" the woman asked Christopher as her face fell. The way she used the word 'friends' expressed her immediate disapproval with an edge of sarcasm in her voice.  
"Irene, these are our guests. I've said they can stay here...but only until they've finished their business in Pendle."  
Irene shook her head in disbelief so Christopher strode over to her and placed his hand on her back.  
"Daniel, I don't know if you've met my wife. Irene, this is Daniel - the one who helped us when we were in financial trouble."  
"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs Stonah. This is Alice, Jenny and Mr Brinscall," Daniel introduced, smiling politely.  
Irene threw her hands in the air, slipped away from Christopher then turned to face him.  
"Really, Christopher? Spooks! If this gets out, we...You owed money to an inexperienced man who was a boy at the time? You promised me that money was earned honestly!" she cried and left the kitchen, avoiding us as she passed and headed for the door opposite the kitchen.  
Christopher turned to us apologetically.  
"Please, forgive my wife. Irene's expecting again so her moods change so suddenly these days...and it's very early days. I'll go and talk to her, hopefully calm her down, so make yourselves at home. I will be back to show you to your rooms soon."  
We all nodded and Christopher left also.

The four of us turned to sit at the table to our right. Judd and I sat at opposite ends of the table. Daniel sat one seat from both Judd and me while Jenny sat directly opposite him. We confirmed what we were going to do.

Finally, Christopher reappeared.  
"I'm sorry for eavesdropping but maybe I can be of some help to you. A witch with blonde hair and a red cloak came to Downham," he started.  
"Mab Mouldheel!" I growled, the very name making me grip the table.  
Christopher shrugged, eager to continue.  
"She called upon the dark witches that secretly live in Downham. We all knew they practised dark magic but didn't provoke them. As long as we kept out of their way, they lived very quiet lives. Anyway, Mab, as you say she's called, led them away from Downham. I heard her say they were going to the village Bareleigh to raise an ancient yet forgotten old god. I've heard the name before and if I remember the legend rightly, he's unlike any other old god, known as the Shadow Master. Anyone in his favour gains the most immense power over any necromancer. Being as raising this old god seems like the greatest goal for both the gathered witches and whoever is behind it all, they shouldn't be too concerned about Tom. I heard that the ritual starts at midnight," Christopher explained.

I gasped in sudden realisation.  
"Got to be Captain Crochet behind it, then! He and Mab Mouldheel are the ones who took Tom," I told Christopher.  
"That should be the least of our worries now," Judd scolded. "Those witches have gathered to help a notorious pirate mage gain immense power and raise a terrible old god. Now there is only an hour left to go until it begins."  
Although I knew that Judd was right, still no need to speak to me like that, was there?  
"Be careful, no doubt they won't hesitate to cut down anyone in their way. To raise this old god, according to the legend, a connection between the one seeking power and the Shadow Master must be made. In order to stop the ritual, you will need to break the connection. I've heard that although the connection itself is incredibly easy to break, it emits a powerful and critical force."  
Judd thanked Christopher then asked him to leave the room again.

When we were alone, we started to plan how we'd rescue Tom, an escape route and how we'd stop the ritual before it was too late. All the while we spoke, from out of the corner of my eye I caught Daniel and Jenny continually glancing at each other.

Finally, once the plan was finalised, we got up and started our leave.

Almost as soon as we got outside, music could be heard. Meant the ritual had begun, that. Christopher saw us out and Daniel turned to face him.  
"Thank you, Christopher."  
"You're welcome. If you need a place to stay after, you're more than welcome to stay here," Christopher replied.  
Could see what he was doing, I could. Offering us a place to stay after so he had no more to pay, Christopher was. I knew that Daniel could see that too, but he seemed to be fine with it, like he was letting Christopher walk over him.  
"We will, thank you. Consider the debts paid...after we leave Pendle."  
Christopher nodded, almost in relief, before we turned and continued on our way.

The moon was full, a pale blue light surrounding the white orb, and it was almost at its highest peak in the dark foreboding sky: a perfect night for a ritual. A sense of dread tied a knot in the pit of my stomach, constricting as we drew closer and closer to Bareleigh - the place Tom had rescued me from years ago. The village where my arch nemesis and her clan lived.

We followed the sound of the music. Judd was going to take cover somewhere and keep a close eye on the ritual, taking in as much as possible in the process, Daniel going with him. Wanted to go alone, I did, but Jenny insisted she come with me to find Tom and we would meet with Judd and Daniel later. Finally, we would stop the ritual. Had no idea how many witches were gathered, did we? But that was another reason Judd and Daniel were keeping watch. Also to find the union point, the fragile point of the connection that would need to be broken in order for the whole connection to break - sort of like the point where the ends of a necklace clipped together.

Jenny and I agreed to start at Mab's cottage as planned. I somehow managed to sway Jenny into distracting whoever guarded the house so I could go in and look for Tom.

The silvery trail painted by the beams of moonlight guided, outlined our path to Mab's cottage, like someone - or something - was helping us.

When we reached the cottage, just as we suspected, two warlocks guarded the door to get in. As we looked around, we found that the warlocks, clearly from the Mouldheel witch clan, were the only ones in sight.  
We dove behind a bush, taking in our surroundings to be sure that no one else was in the village. Satisfied that we were right, I nodded towards Jenny, grinning; it was her time to shine!  
With a death glare back at me, she begrudgingly got to her feet, shook her head to clear it, and put on her best acting skills. After she left the bush, Jenny whistled over at the two warlocks. They turned their heads, tongues out like dogs as they leered and lusted over at Jenny while she piled her hair on top of her head and slipped one of the sleeves of her dress down over her shoulder. Striding over to a nearby - though not too near - group of trees, she leaned against a thick tree trunk and beckoned 'em to follow her with her lips parted slightly.

Pendle men are so obvious and these two were no different as they were allured to Jenny through the group of trees.

Certain they were out of sight, I dashed towards the door. Surprisingly, it was unlocked and I pushed it open with ease. Christopher was right: they weren't too worried about their prisoner. Instinctively, without bothering with any of the other rooms and risk being seen through a mirror, I hurried to the cellar.

Clicking my fingers to spark a bright flame on the fingertips, I descended down the dark narrow steps leading into darkness. Beforehand, I'd impulsively flicked my attention to the mirror above the stairs, but no face could be seen through the looking glass. At least I wasn't going to get caught in the cottage. Had no idea how hurt Tom could be, did I?

Again, the door was left unlocked and when I stepped inside, the flame illuminated the room but then I snapped my fingers again so it died down. Unlike the last time, there was no need for any light - wall sconces were already spread across the walls of the cellar.

Every mirror was smashed and sure enough, sitting in shackles with his back against the far wall was my beloved.  
Tom Ward!


	9. The Union Point

Abandoning all my composure, I only just managed to reach Tom before I fell to my knees. Relief, joy and sadness upon seeing my lover again washed over me all at once. Relief that he was alive. Joy upon seeing him again. Sadness upon the sight of the state he was in. Not used to seeing him in shackles with a clean cut on his neck and a big bruise on his face, was I? Tears welled in my eyes as I leaned down and kissed him passionately while my fingers fiddled with the collar of his shirt. Our tongues danced in a furious pattern, all our feelings regarding our enforced separation tied together, thrust into that one desperate kiss.

Our foreheads and the tips of our noses pressed together as our lips parted, followed by our soft singular gasps.  
"Missed you, Tom Ward...so much," I sighed.  
"I missed you too, Alice Deane," he responded.  
I then drew my head back, my fingers lightly tracing the cut on his neck, careful not to hurt him further.  
"What have they done to you?" I whispered into a breath.  
"Oh...they tried to get an answer out of me - how you've gained a lot of influence over nature - but I couldn't betray you. So I refused to tell them."  
"I'll heal these later, Tom," I promised, gesturing towards the cut and bruise. "Right now, we need to get you out of here."  
With that, I sat back on my heels and first placed the palms of my hands on the shackles binding Tom's wrists. Muttering under my breath, they unlocked and fell to the floor with a thud followed by a clang. While Tom rubbed his throbbing wrists, I then moved my hands to the shackles binding his ankles. When they unlocked, I carefully removed 'em before my hands hovered just above his ankles and I closed my eyes, using a soothing spell that didn't require words, just willpower.

When I was satisfied, I took Tom's hands in mine and stood up. When he, too, got to his feet, my thumbs found his wrists and caressed 'em lightly before I held both to my lips. Felt some sort of electric feeling spark away from my lips, I did, then felt like a fabric was wrapping around Tom's wrists, brushing against my mouth, causing tingly tickling sensations.

After I felt just skin underneath my lips again, no seeping blood, I pulled back, smiling up at my lover.  
"You surprise me again, my love," Tom remarked, removing his wrists from my grasp to run his hands down to my waist and pull me close.  
I draped my arms around his neck and reacquainted our lips. That same feeling lingered on my lips, teasing the flesh - the same feeling I'd usually get back at our Chipenden house before Tom would take me to bed...or anywhere for that matter. The stream running by Anglezarke, a nearby running river, a tree, the wall, the floor, a chair...rather insatiable, my Tom. But it made our relationship more enticing.

Before I even had time to realise what was happening, Tom had me pressed against the hard cold stoned wall, his leg pushed between the both of mine with one of his hands lifting up the green silk skirt of my dress so he could push his knee further. I sighed contentedly as his lips brushed lightly against my neck; so lightly I barely noticed they'd touched the skin. I must've known or my head wouldn't have tilted to the side and I wouldn't have sighed.

Suddenly, it came back to me and I lifted my head back up, my hands going to Tom's shoulders to stop him.  
"Can do this later, Tom, can't we? Right now, we need to meet the others and stop Captain Crochet before he..."  
"I know, Alice, I overheard two warlocks talking about it after I was brought here. The smoke that appeared around me as Captain Crochet transported us to Pendle must've caused me to black out."  
I nodded in understanding. Made sense, that. Captain Crochet probably hoped to baffle Tom when he woke up. Fat chance of that! Strong, my Tom, after enduring a spook's life for so long he was used to it.  
"I have to say," he continued, "I half-expected Jenny to insist on coming down with you."  
I shrugged with another nod.  
"She did, Tom, but needed someone to distract them two warlocks outside, didn't I? Allured 'em good and proper, she did, away from the cottage."  
Tom smirked and I braced myself for the worst.  
"You've never praised her before, Alice, of all people."  
I shrugged once more.  
"Don't get used to it."  
Tom shook his head in agreement before he turned to get his staff. He turned back to me and, lacing our fingers together, I led the way out of the cellar, glad to have Tom back by my side.

On our way back through the cottage, Tom asked me, "Alice, you said 'others'...who see besides you and Jenny came here?"  
"Went to Judd Brinscall for help. Jenny suggested it 'cos he'd mentioned something about a pirate mage. Got a new apprentice now, he has, Daniel Peters and they came too."  
"What about Blood and Bone - the dogs?"  
"Don't know. But Judd didn't bring 'em and I didn't see 'em when I was at the mill either." I then moved onto explaining what I and the others had planned to stop Captain Crochet and the gathered witches.

We gradually exited the house to find Jenny just outside, waiting for us. Her hair was a mess and her cheeks were flushed.  
"So...how did it go with the warlocks?" I teased.  
From out of the corner of my eye, I caught Tom rolling his eyes.  
Jenny shot me a glare before she replied, "They weren't easy to deal with but I managed to knock them unconscious."  
Tom glanced from me to Jenny, clearly wondering what method we'd conspired between us to deal with the warlocks who'd guarded the door to Mab's cottage. But there was no time as heavy drums began to beat through the air in the distance. Tom's eyes instantly flicked up to the moon. He then turned his gaze back to me and Jenny.  
"It's almost midnight...we need to go."  
Jenny and I both nodded before the three of us raced away from the cottage, heading for the place Jenny and I had left Judd and Daniel.

I looked up to find no clouds in sight, nothing posing a threat to the mystical aura of the moon that guided our way back to Judd and Daniel. The music seemed to grow louder the closer we got, like it would stop at any moment.  
I was just deluding myself; as long as the moon hadn't reached its peak, we weren't too late.

Finally, we came to our meeting point and, upon hearing our footsteps, Judd and Daniel leaped to their feet, jumping away from the bushes they were hiding among and readying their rowan wood staffs.  
I raised my free hand, a little startled for a second.  
"All right, all right! It's only us..."  
Daniel groaned in a sigh.  
"Don't do that!" he complained.  
Tom, Jenny and I then halted in our tracks. Appearing next to Judd was a young woman with matted blonde hair, green eyes and a crooked nose. One of Mab's sisters!  
Ignoring our uncertain glances, Judd stepped towards us.  
"Tom, it's so good to see you!" Judd exclaimed, shaking Tom's hand.  
"It's nice to see you too...and good to be back," Tom replied, glancing sideways at me and giving my hand an affectionate squeeze.  
Daniel then drew level with his master.  
Noticing his apprentice next to him, Judd placed his hand on Daniel's shoulder.  
"This is Daniel Peters. He is my apprentice," Judd said.  
Tom shook hands with Daniel.  
"Nice to meet you."  
"Likewise."  
"Err...Judd...who's that?" Jenny asked, gesturing with her head towards Mab's sister, having not met her before.  
Daniel looked back and gestured with his hand for Mab's sister to come closer. She stood next to Daniel.  
"This is Beth Mouldheel - Mab Mouldheel's younger sister. Tom and Alice have a history with her sister, from what I understand, and she offered us help. Since she's close with Mab, I thought she might be of some use. Her twin sister died in the battle on Ward Peak a year before you became Tom's apprentice," Judd explained.  
"Mab's sister, Judd!" I retorted, anger bubbling up inside me.  
This time, Beth spoke for herself.  
"Decided to help, I have, 'cos I'm tired of Mab's sickening thirst for revenge over Tom Ward, here. Just 'cos you got him before she could. Tried to warn her, I did, that the old god Captain Crochet wants to raise can't be tamed even for a little bit. Didn't listen, did she? Wants to go along her merry way, she does."  
"That's Mab for you," I sighed.  
"The ritual begins when the drumming stops," Beth explained.  
"So we got that wrong," Jenny said obviously.  
I rolled my eyes, unnecessary, that.  
Beth continued after clearing her throat, evidently irritated by Jenny's interrupting. She wasn't alone.  
"The union point can only be destroyed by one of the Fiend's children. You break the connection, you also kill Captain Crochet. But you also risk your own life."  
"It's a risk I'm willing to take," I declared.  
Tom pulled me closer, lifting my chin so his eyes looked directly into mine.  
"Alice..."  
"It's our only choice, Tom," I told him sternly.  
If I'd have to forfeit my life to stop the man who'd threatened my spook's life and mine...so be it. Much rather kill myself and Captain Crochet than let him roam free with an old god on the loose, anyway.

I snapped my head away from Tom's hand to face Beth.  
"How do I destroy the union point?" I asked her.  
"Overheard from Mab that Captain Crochet's heart will be the union point once the connection is made. Pierce that starblade through his heart and the union point is destroyed. But, the force emitted from the blow could be enough to kill you too."  
"Where is the starblade, Beth?"  
"Last saw it sheathed on Captain Crochet's belt, I did. Must still be in there. Wait until midnight. Form the connection then, he will."  
I nodded but as I looked up at Tom, he looked appalled.  
"...Tom..." I placed my hand carefully on his cheek. Then I said to the others, "Give us a moment."  
They all nodded and headed off to the side through the trees.

"I have to do this, Tom, ain't got a choice, have I?" I told him.  
"You don't have to do this, Alice, you might as well be digging your own grave if you go through with this. We can't trust Beth, she's a Mouldheel, we'll find another way. I won't lose you," Tom stated, his forehead leaning against mine.  
"There's no time to search for another way, Tom, Beth is our only chance and if this is the way it must be...so be it," I said quietly.  
Kept my eyes downcast, I did, couldn't bear to see the look in Tom's eyes, could I?

However, shockingly, Tom took my face in his hands, caressing with his thumbs as he lifted my gaze to meet his. There, I found all the sincerity and love in the world in those two green irises.  
"Then...if I can't change your mind, I'm coming with you. A huge part of my soul would die if I lost you anyway. It's just like you told me before: our hearts are one now."  
Tears came to my eyes upon hearing that last sentence.  
"I can't believe you still remember that!" I remarked.  
"It was the start of our new life together, Alice, of course I remember what you said to me."  
Looked like I'd got him back on my side now, so, hand in hand, we traced the direction the others had gone in.

When we reached 'em, we formulated another plan. Tom had told 'em that he was going with me to break the connection. Realising he wasn't going to convince him otherwise, Judd instructed Daniel and Jenny to go with him to try and distract the crowd.

From there, we sat down and waited in silence for the drumming to start. Didn't bother with a campfire 'cos we didn't want to attract any unwanted attention.

Sat in between Tom's legs, I did, and while he had his arms around me, he also would occasionally kiss my head. Sometimes catch Jenny glance over at us with a death glare aimed at me, I would. So, even though she was talking to that Daniel Peters, she still felt for Tom.

Daniel would occasionally make conversation with me but when I responded, only rewarded me glares from both Jenny and Tom. Most of the time, we did sit in silence.

Finally, the full foreboding moon had ascended to its highest point in the dark sky and a sound throbbed through the shadows of the night like a heart beating. The drums had started.  
Beth suggested, "We should go now."  
We all got to our feet. Judd led the way away from the trees, followed by Beth, then me and Tom, who held me close by the waist. Jenny was about to follow when Daniel stopped her.  
"Jenny, I need to talk to you," he said.  
"Can it wait until after we've stopped Captain Crochet and those witches?" Jenny asked.  
"No, I need to tell you now, it can't wait," he replied.  
Both Jenny and I turned to face Tom.  
He nodded towards Jenny. She then turned back to face Daniel.  
"Just hurry, there's not much time."  
We left those two to talk alone. Leaving Judd to wait for 'em, Tom and I followed the sound of the beating drums.


	10. Piercing His Black Heart

Like before when the three main witch clans of Pendle had converged to raise the Fiend up on Pendle Hill, witches had gathered from all across Pendle on the same hill to raise another old god. A huge bonfire was alight at the center, a few witches throwing pieces of bone, flesh and bowls of blood into it. Opposite from where we stood, thankfully in the crowd so he wouldn't see us, was Captain Crochet. Just like Beth said, he had the starblade sheathed on his belt and he was standing in front of, what looked like, a throne shaped from a tree stump. The path between him and the bonfire was outlined with black candles, none aflame. No doubt they would spark to life once the connection was made.

No old god was rising from the dark this time!

I turned to Tom while Captain Crochet was chanting and whispered to him, "Approach him, I will, and take the starblade to break the connection. Try and keep as far away from him as possible. Don't want you hurt, Tom, do I?"  
Tom looked hesitant, like he was about to protest, so before he could I tuned away from him and slowly approached Captain Crochet.

His eyes were closed while he chanted and his arms were spread wide in a welcoming gesture. Fortunately, he was so deep in the chant that he didn't notice me cautiously unsheathing the starblade. The witches hadn't stopped me either, which was odd. I briefly looked around to find 'em all with their eyes closed. Did raising this old god require plenty of sacrifice? If so, then I couldn't fail, could I? So, I watched carefully, eyes flicking from the bonfire to Captain Crochet then back again.

My ears pricked up as a yell was suddenly muffled. I snapped my head towards the back of the crowd to find Jenny covering Beth's mouth while Daniel held her firmly. Beth's bright green eyes were full of fright and so I followed her gaze. Standing next to Captain Crochet, while I hadn't realised before, was Mab Mouldheel. Contrariwise to the other witches, she was trembling and her eyes looked ready to pop out of the sockets and flee. Quick as a flash, Mab waved her hands level with her head in a shooing motion.

I looked back to find she'd flung Jenny and Daniel onto their backs. Beth was free and she dashed to her sister's side. With a quick nod towards each other, they fled down the hill as fast as they could without threat of twisting their ankles.  
Had no time to dwell on this, did I? A thick twisting cloud of violet smoke ascended from the bonfire and twirled a path towards Captain Crochet's chest, violet sparks sprouting from his hands. His head was thrown back and the minute the long line of smoke reached the center of his chest, I could see the union point. I knew what I had to do.

Retaining my grip on the hilt of the starblade once I finally reached the pirate mage, I raised it a little in the air, taking aim for the union point as I bolted towards Captain Crochet. The more he chanted, the denser the smoke got.

The wind had died down and everything held its breath. Not even the flames or the embers of the bonfire appeared to be moving. Just the smoke, Captain Crochet's lips and, of course, me as I lunged the sword further towards the pirate mage. Exerting my willpower to bless the blade, ensuring that the point of the sword would make its mark, I plunged the starblade deep into Captain Crochet's chest where the smoke sank into it, piercing his black heart.

A white glow sprung from Captain Crochet's chest as I pulled the starblade out. There was something in the glow; an invisible force like a torrent of the strongest winds and it whipped me off the ground, throwing me onto my back when it passed. It was a good thing I walked up Pendle Hill prepared. Willed a spell under my breath, I had, to ensure that what was growing inside me was protected by whatever magical force came at me. It was a wonder how Tom didn't hear, but he never was the most observant person when he was on his way to a battle or a fight.

Still conscious, I was, but winded and didn't even realise that the starblade had fallen out of my hand and was laying next to me. My whole body was numb as I stared, wide-eyed, up at the night sky. Time seemed to slow, but not before I could hear a roar and the sky flashed red.

Afterwards, I noticed the black clouds that had previously been tarnishing the dark velvet sky had disappeared. The white moon smiled with a blue-tinted glow along its edge. A soft velvet dark-coloured sky glittered with billions of tiny white lanterns. Softly, the serene nightly breeze whispered against my ears as the grass blades tenderly caressed and cushioned my skin. I curled my fingers into 'em.

A while later, although, I ain't quite sure just how much time had passed, though it felt like an eternity, two pairs of hands came and helped me up into a sitting position. Still a little dazed from the blast, my head feeling thick, I stared at the spot where Captain Crochet had once stood. Where he should've fallen from the penetration of the blade in his chest, a patch of charred black grass marked out the shape of his body in a basic silhouette. I may not have given him a fighting chance but he'd never given Tom one either when he transported him to the village Bareleigh.

Suddenly, my senses sharpened again and time seemed to resume its natural pace. I shook my head as all the sounds and sights returned to me. I looked either side of me to find it was Judd and Daniel who had helped me into a sitting position. I smiled in gratitude but their expressions were grave, as if they'd just witnessed a death.

When they realised that I'd snapped out of my dazed state, Daniel asked me, "Are you all right?"  
"I...I think so. What about you?" I replied, regarding both of 'em.  
"Alice, try and remain calm. We were all thrown back by the blast but...some were more affected than others," Judd said carefully.  
I sucked in a breath, frantically look from Judd to Daniel, then Daniel to Judd.  
"Wh-where's Tom?"  
"Jenny's with him...he..." Finding it hard to explain, Judd was, but I didn't need explaining to.  
Gesturing for 'em to help me to my feet, Daniel and Judd took hold of my arms and helped me straighten myself out. When they could be sure that I was steady on my feet, Judd picked up the starblade and the three of us weaved our way through the cluster of unconscious bodies belonging to witches.

Once we reached 'em, my heart jumped into my mouth and it felt like I was swallowing it whole. There Tom was: limp on the grass, eyes closed, with Jenny kneeling beside him, endless tears rolling down her cheeks with her hand on his chest, directly over his heart. He couldn't be gone, he just couldn't! Been nearer than any of us, I had, to the blast. Out of everyone, I should've been the one not to survive it.  
Abandoning my pride and composure, I knelt down the other side of Jenny and met her eyes when she lifted her hand from his chest.  
"Is he ali..." I trailed off as she shook her head.  
Eyes filling to the brim with tears, I frantically checked both wrists then both sides of his neck for a pulse.  
Jenny was right.  
He was gone.

Daniel approached Jenny from behind, leaned down, hand on her shoulder and whispered something in her ear. Jenny turned and met his gaze before nodding, I found, rather reluctantly. She got to her feet and she, Daniel and Judd kept some distance to leave me alone with Tom.  
I moved round and placed Tom's head on my lap as I sat on the front of my feet and legs. I tenderly swept loose strands of dark brown hair back from his forehead.  
That done, the tears poured down my cheeks like the heaviest rainfall. Might've stopped Captain Crochet, but I'd failed. The whole reason I'd headed for Pendle was to get him back in the first place. Now I'd already lost him before we'd even left Pendle and there was something incredibly important that I still needed to tell him. Something I'd been putting off for days when I shouldn't have, should've told him when I had the chance, shouldn't I? Never going to know about it now, was he?

My world, he was, the love of my life, my reason for living out each and every day like it was my last. Made every day of my life a new adventure for me, he did.  
I leaned forward and whispered, "Please...get up, please, Tom...you have to get up...Something I should've told you long before we came here...When we talked about family that night...going to be a father, you are. Can't do this on my own, can I? That's why you need to get up. That, and you are the other half of my heart, my soulmate. Please live..."  
What I didn't realise at the time was that one solitary tear that rolled down my cheek sank into the skin on his forehead. Not a moment later, his eyes peeled open and he groaned.  
I gasped and lifted his head to help him sit up. I then slid round to sit beside him.  
"What are these tears for?" he asked, wiping my tears with his thumb.  
Forgetting explanations and everything else in the world around us, I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him fiercely. Arms around my waist, one hand reached up to my hair, Tom returned that kiss passionately, although probably bewildered by my sudden outburst. But I was overjoyed he was alive! Although, his heart had stopped...hadn't it? Guess miracles work in many ways.

Eventually, when we broke our lips apart, still very much in an embrace, I decided to tell him the news.  
"Got something to tell you, Tom, I have," I began, "Remember when you told me you had that dream about us raising a family in Chipenden together? Well, won't just be in your dreams anymore, Tom."  
As soon as I took his hand from my hip and placed it on my stomach, he smiled broadly.  
"Oh, Alice...I love you so much - even more so with every day that goes by," he sighed.  
I swallowed at his words.  
"Love you too, Tom, words could never express how much love I have for you," I answered and he pulled my lips back to his for another passionate kiss.

By the time we broke our lips away again, gasping for air, the rain started pattering down on our faces, running down our blushing flesh. We grinned at each other and I've never been so blissfully happy than in that moment. We leaned in once more but jumped apart when someone behind us cleared their throat.  
We looked back to find Jenny staring in shock, like she'd seen a ghost.  
"I could've sworn...your heart stopped beating..."  
"Let's just say I thought I had no choice but the suddenly, it was presented to me and I knew I had a life I couldn't leave behind, so..." Tom answered, smiling down at me, his thumb caressing my stomach.  
Jenny shook her head, clearing her throat again.  
"Judd asked me to come and get you," she said.  
"What's wrong?" Tom asked her.  
Jenny shrugged.  
"I don't know for sure but let's not keep him waiting."  
Glancing at each other in confusion, we shrugged before getting to our feet and following Jenny across the hilltop. We waded through the sea of bodies, some stirring, some yet to wake, until we passed by the bonfire, which had died down, and met Judd and Daniel on the other side.

Judd and Daniel were staring down at the patch of charred grass where Captain Crochet's body should've been. The energy of the force from the breaking of the connection must've incinerated his body.

After drawing to that conclusion, unwilling to be there once all the witches had come back to consciousness, we turned to descend carefully down the hill. Even at the bottom of it, we could see some bodies sprawled on the grass, clearly dead after being thrown back all the way down.  
"So where do we go now? The witches will be out for revenge after what's been done to them. We can't possibly set up camp outside," Daniel pointed out.  
"We can go back to your friend Christopher's, since we've done our job protecting the County for tonight," Judd replied over his shoulder.  
Tom had a firm hold of my waist, evidently worried I'd fall. But we all made it down the hill in one piece and, as Judd had said, made way for Christopher's with all haste.

Fortunately, Christopher's wife, Irene, had gone to bed and we were shown to our rooms. Daniel and Jenny were given the settees, being the youngest.

That night, slept soundly, I did, in the arms of the man I loved, relaxed and happier than ever.


	11. Mab's Proposal

The following morning, my eyelashes flickered, eyes opening as I slowly lifted my head from Tom's chest and looked out of the window. Enjoyed mornings like this, I did, when I could watch the landscape as the sun rose. Amber rays of the early morning sun, golden, glided across the pastel blue sky and soft grey clouds. It blessed the land with a kiss of its serene aura. The far bit of land in the distance was covered by a light sunlight dust, a white low-lying morning mist sprawled across it. However, a silken yellow ribbon of the sunlight stretched across the land close to the house and seeped through the window, specs of dust sparkling as they floated in the rays of the rising sun.

Deciding it was time to get up, I, careful not to wake Tom, slipped out of my lover's arms, slid off the bed and slipped my silk green dress on over my head. Sliding my feet into my pointy shoes, I opened the door and left the room, closing the door as softly as I'd opened it.

Down in the kitchen, deciding I wanted to try and make Irene more tolerant of all of us, I saw that she was already up and helped her make the breakfast. Worked, my plan, and soon we were talking and laughing away like friends.

Not a second after we'd put the breakfast on the plates, everybody filed into the kitchen. Even got to meet Christopher's and Irene's children: their young boy, Jake, and their little girl, Lisa. They were beautiful and well-mannered children.

Christopher and Irene sat at opposite ends of the table, Lisa next to her mother and Jake on the same side as his little sister, but next to his father. I sat opposite Tom, next to Jenny while she sat opposite Lisa, also next to Irene. Judd sat next to Tom, opposite Daniel who was sitting next to me. Judd was also sat next to Jake.

Before we ate, Irene said, winking at me, "Everyone, I think Tom and Alice have something they wish to tell you..."  
Catching on with what she meant by that, I nodded.  
"Known for some days now, I have, and only managed to tell Tom last night. It's...well..." Never good at speaking when everyone was staring at me, was I?  
Tom held my hand across the table and helped me.  
"Alice told me last night that she's pregnant. We're having a baby together."  
There were congratulations all around after a single, loud gasp. Well, except from Jenny. She seemed a little too quiet over breakfast but other than that, it was a pleasant and rather animated meal with Christopher and his family.

Afterwards, also after I'd gone to be sick outside (felt a bit rude rushing out just before everyone was finished but it couldn't be helped), Tom and I sat on the settee, talking, sneaking in passionate kisses here and there while I sat on his lap. Judd and Daniel were going to walk with us back to Chipenden, then would continue on for Caster. According to Jenny, her sister wanted her out so she had nowhere else to go. Tom offered her back her old room in our house. Odd how that came out of her mouth after Tom and I announced that we were going to be parents.  
Made my blood boil when she replied to Tom's offer over-sweetly, "If you insist..."  
Unlike Tom, I wasn't blinded in the slightest. The snake! When I asked about Daniel, she shrugged and told me that she realised she actually didn't feel for him that way. Couldn't get over Tom, more like! Really, worse than Mab, she was.

All the while I sat on his lap, Tom had his hand on my stomach. Realised then how stupid I was to keep it from him. Of course he'd be pleased to know he was going to be a father! Why did it have to take nearly losing him for me to tell him the news?

Around Tom, Jenny acted happy for us but when it was just me, she'd shoot a short glare at me. That girl...  
Speaking of which, Jenny headed down the hallway for the door.  
When Tom caught sight of her and quickly asked where she was going, interrupted our kiss to do so, she told him she was going out for 'some fresh air'.  
Knew she was upset that she'd lost all hope of winning Tom over, I did, and she carried a suspicious air about her. Only when I told Tom, he simply rolled his eyes and told me I was being melodramatic, telling me not to worry. Told me that she used to have moments like that during her apprenticeship, so there was no need to concern myself. But I knew better. Saw that look in her eyes before she turned away, I did, and knew that look anywhere. The look of a broken heart, that, and broken hearts almost always lead you astray to make regretful decisions.  
"Really, Alice, try and be a little bit better towards her. What's so suspicious about going out for some fresh air?" he asked. "She's fine, trust me."  
"That look in her eyes, Tom...Look, I promise, all I'll do is see what she's doing and if it's nothing, then I'll leave her be," I said.  
Receiving a reluctant nod, I got off Tom's lap and left him on the settee while I walked out of the house.

I followed Jenny, keeping a fair distance between us so she wouldn't notice, also not too great a distance for fear of losing sight of her.

Finally, she halted in front of a tree. What was she up to?

I dove behind a nearby bush as I saw someone emerge from the shadows. The woman drew back her hood to reveal bright green eyes and long blonde hair.  
Mab!  
"Well, Mab, I came, so what was it you wanted to discuss?" Jenny demanded impatiently.  
Interesting, that...why had Mab asked to meet with Jenny? About to find out, I was.  
"Don't have to be so sharp, Jenny. Want to make a deal, I do," Mab said, smiling grimly.  
"What sort of deal?" Jenny asked curiously.  
Was she kidding? Practically making herself vulnerable to Mab's manipulation, she was by showing any interest at all in the deal.  
"I can help you, Jenny Calder. Help you win Tom over, I could, and get Alice out of the way," Mab offered.  
This was definitely a trick. Used to have feelings for Tom herself, so why would she help someone else win his affections? I decided it had to be a deal that would only benefit Mab. There was no way she'd help Jenny win him over, she'd just help her get rid of me.  
"It's too late. Tom and Alice are already having a baby together."  
"Ah, but what if we could change that?"  
Reacting on impulse, my hand flew to my stomach. Surely she wouldn't...How low could one woman get?  
"I don't know what you mean..." Clearly, Jenny did understand, she just didn't want to know. At least she was loyal to Tom, but then why didn't she just walk away ad forget the deal? Surely she knew how tricky Pendle witches could be...  
"It was thanks to that battle up on Ward Peak years ago, which Tom started with the Fiend, that I lost my sister Jennet, Beth's twin. Ain't the only one in my clan who died 'cos of his antics. All had something to lose, we did. So, this is an 'eye for an eye' as it was. If we work together and get rid of Alice, Tom will be free for you to have and I will have my thirst for revenge quenched."  
"How?"  
"Tom would've lost his lover and unborn babe, wouldn't he? Lose a family before he could even raise it, he would, and would need the comfort," Mab explained.  
This conversation was going too far. Jenny was getting herself in too deep with the deal already, before it was even struck. Wanted to stop the conversation before it was too late, I did, but found myself too shocked to move so much as a muscle.  
"So you want me to help you get rid of Alice and her baby?"  
"What do you say?" Mab asked fervently.  
"I don't want to betray Tom..."  
"Wouldn't be, 'cos he wouldn't know. Think it was just me involved, he would."  
"I need to think."  
"Think faster!" Mab snapped impatiently.  
"Well..."

My ears pricked up as I heard Tom calling me and Jenny. Finally able to move, I darted away from the bush and ran towards the sound of Tom's voice.

When I reached him, I put my hands behind his neck, panting.  
"What's wrong, Alice?" he asked.  
"Mab...met up with Jenny and manipulated her...th-they struck a deal to tear us apart, Tom!" I cried.  
"What? Jenny isn't capable of betraying me like that. She may have met up with Mab to find out what she wanted, but she's our friend, she would never..."  
"Your friend," I corrected him. "Know what I heard, Tom, I do," I insisted, exasperated.  
"Did you hear Jenny agree to the deal?" he asked logically.  
I shook my head. "No..."  
"Then forget about it, there's no need to worry. Jenny would never try to hurt me like that," he assured me, kissing my forehead.  
He held me close and I whispered against his shoulder, "Been separated too many times now, we have. Couldn't bear it if we separated again, could I? I'd fall apart!"  
"We won't be...never, forever," he whispered back. "Now, I don't know about you, but when we get back home, a bath would be good," he said seductively.  
I lifted my chin from his shoulder as he lowered his hands.  
"I'm sure it would," I chuckled softly, pulling his head down towards mine for a passionate kiss.

When we broke apart, we heard an awkward cough behind us. Turning around, I saw Jenny standing there.  
"It's time for us to go," Tom told her.  
"All right," Jenny agreed with a nod.

We walked back to the house and Jenny thanked Tom for letting her stay with us. Tom said she was very welcome.  
My lips thinned as I kept 'em sealed tight. I daren't have voiced what I thought about it. Still had my doubts about her, I did, but Tom had made a fair point. After all, I never exactly heard Jenny agree to Mab's proposal.

By the time we reached the house, Judd and Daniel were standing by the door, Christopher waiting, almost eagerly, to see us off.

Finally heading for home, Christopher waved the five of us off.

No one said a word on the way back. It seemed we were all lost in our own thoughts.

Finally, after a couple of days, we reached Chipenden, Judd and Daniel continued on their way for Caster after we said our goodbyes to 'em. Then, we walked through the village and up the hill. Walking through the dense wood of sycamore and ash, the house gradually came into sight.

Once we got inside, the boggart welcomed us with a rather appetising meal. Jenny then retired to her old room early, claiming she had a headache. Shrugging it off, Tomt thanked the boggart with the usual phrase: "Our compliments to the cook!"

When it looked like those compliments were well-received, Tom and I eagerly hurried up the stairs, ready for a hot steamy bath.

Jenny seemed glad to be back. As for me, I was content to be back home with the man I loved most, a bright, happy future lying in wait for us.


	12. Epilogue

_Been a week since we defeated Captain Crochet up on Pendle Hill. Ever since I told him about the baby, Tom had been spending more time with me, more so than he used to. Blissfully happy, we were, and I wanted it to stay that way.  
But of course, with who we were, never possible, that. _

_Suddenly, everything went downhill in the paradise, a bubble, that had somehow formed around me and Tom ever since we first returned to Chipenden. Guess it all started on the Sunday when the boggart was relieved of all duties - except protecting the house..._

Prepared a picnic, I had, for me and Tom that afternoon. Jenny had told us she'd prepare herself some lunch as the three of us stood by the door.  
"You're sure you don't want to come with us?" I asked, doing my best to disguise the hopeful tone in my voice that she wouldn't come.  
From out of the corner of my eye, I saw Tom give a roll of his eyes but passed it off.  
Jenny didn't fail to disappoint; she nodded.  
"I know you two would prefer being alone together," she smiled, more at Tom than me, which was fine.

Jenny saw us out of the house and we turned to wave once Tom had closed the bright green iron gate behind us.  
After watching Jenny go back inside, Tom and I headed for the hill where we first met.

Treading up the hill, I slyly glanced sideways at Tom before I, without warning, cut through the long grass and darted up the hill.  
"Alice!" Tom shouted behind me.  
I just grinned, running like the wind swishing my hair back and forth, left and right.

As expected, I reached the hilltop first, sighing in exhilaration. Not a moment later, Tom drew level, breathing heavily.  
"Th...hat wasn't fair...yo...you ch...heated," he exclaimed breathlessly.  
"How? Had it easy, you did, if anything. Carrying the basket, ain't I? _And_ I'm carrying your child. Guess I'm just naturally faster than you," I replied smugly, moving to take out the blanket, lay that out and set the basket on the ground.

Tom sat down on the blanket and had me on his lap quick as a flash, causing me to squeal (and I never did that) in shock.  
"I don't know how you cheated, I just know that you did. You're not carrying the basket now, are you, _my dear?_ And you're carrying _our_ child," he whispered, hand going to my stomach. Something seductive about it, there was.  
I leaned towards his ear and whispered, "Admit that I'm faster than you. Easier than wondering how I supposedly cheated, ain't it, Tom?" I asked, sucking on his ear.

"All right, you're faster. Now, can we eat? I'm sure that little one in there's hungry," he joked.  
I pulled back and tapped his shoulder, the both of us chuckling before we ate.

By the end of the afternoon, I was laying in my Tom's arms, watching as the sun set in the calm rosy sky. Loved watching over the landscape, I did, watching as the sun either set or rose in the sky that would always be there - the one thing that would never change.

 _Where we went wrong, that. So absorbed in each other's company, we were ignorant of the voices coming from a group of trees somewhere behind us. Ignorance is not bliss. A lesson I would soon learn the hard way. I know now that it had been Mab and Jenny behind them trees, meeting up again to conspire against us._

 _When night fell, Tom and I headed back to the house hand in hand, unaware of the danger that threatened us, lurking ahead._

* * *

 **Author's Note  
** ** _Well, there you have it: the first (possibly) of the trilogy. Completed. Aren't I being good to you? I would say three updates in one day but the next chapter won't really count. Here's why…  
_** ** _I decided to post a casting as well as a preview in the next chapter, and the casting will include some actors from Once Upon a Time as a preference to how I think these characters look, who I think should play them if ever the Wardstone Chronicles gets turned into a TV series – which it probably won't._**

 ** _Unfortunately, the second story in the trilogy will be a last priority at the moment. I have Episode stories I want to complete and older fanfictions that should have been completed by now._**


	13. Casting and Preview

Here is the imagined casting to this series. Most will likely be from Once Upon a Time since it is my favourite TV show. There is also a preview of the second part to the series in this chapter - all as promised. I just thought it would be fun to share with you my imagined casting for this story.

 **Casting**

Alice Deane: Freya Tingley

Tom Ward: Robbie Kay

Jenny Calder: Rachel Hurd-Wood

Judd Brinscall: Jason Isaacs

Daniel Peters: Jeremy Sumpter

Mab Mouldheel: Dove Cameron

Beth Mouldheel: ...any suggestions?

Captain Crochet: Colin O'Donoghue

Melanie: Amanda Seyfried

Christopher: Christopher Pine

Irene: Georgina Haig

Jake: Levi Miller

Lisa: Mia Talerico

* * *

 **Hindering**

After another tiring day, Tom and I were finally relaxing in the kitchen, in front of the flames ablaze in the grate of the fireplace.

However, how warm it felt inside contradicted to the weather outside. Dark clouds casted a shadow, a thick dark blanket, across the evening sky, blocking the twinkling light of the blinking stars and the silvery moonlight. The breath of the creaking trees rasped as the wind combed through the leaves, rattling against the windowpanes.

An odd feeling stirred in the pit of my stomach, it did, and I wondered, glancing up at him now, if Tom could feel it too.

Fortunately, Jenny had left for her room not long after supper, claiming that the spook's business she and Tom had seen to had worn her out. Still believed it had been a bad idea of Tom's to take her on as his apprentice, I did, especially when I thought back to that conversation she'd had with Mab back in Pendle. A real spook would've either ignored her, told her what's what or gone in another direction as soon as she mentioned a 'proposition'. Not Jenny, oh no, she had to carry out the conversation right up until the very end, didn't she? Now I got a sense of uneasiness around her; she went to bed earlier than usual, before Tom would even think about sending her up to give us some quiet alone time, and she seemed to carry an air of guilt, or something close to it, about her. Something twisted a knot inside my stomach every time I so much as looked at the girl and I wanted her out of the house - just to be safe. Even before we set foot in Pendle, even though I didn't like her, I used to trust her - a little. Couldn't trust her at all now, could I? Not after I'd overheard her talking to Mab.

Been spending my days agonising over precautions, I had. There wasn't just Tom's life to consider anymore, I knew full well that Jenny was too loyal to bring any harm to Tom, but I knew she wouldn't hesitate to destroy the tiny life forming inside me; all her chances to try and steal Tom would be gone once the baby was born.

I begged Tom sometimes, honestly, I did, to be careful around Jenny when they went out on spook's business together. Not much to ask for, was it? Ain't like I was insulting the girl, I just wanted him to be careful 'cos, after all, Pendle witches - especially those like Mab - were very manipulative and once a person even so much as conversed with 'em about a treacherous act once, you couldn't trust 'em anymore. All it took was that one discussion before the Pendle witch's words would eat away at the victim's mind and fill it with persuading thoughts as to why they should assist 'em. Saw it in her eyes, I did, I could tell that Mab's words were getting to Jenny and it hurt me so badly to watch Tom so oblivious to the possible threat Jenny now posed under our roof. For all I knew, Jenny was inviting Mab into our house, into her room, a witch who wouldn't hesitate to kill someone who failed to give her what she wanted - and she once wanted Tom's love, but he'd given it to me. That's why I always woke up every morning, had to reach out and touch Tom to know he was still there with his heart beating. When he was absent in our bed, I'd run straight down into the kitchen and ask Kratch if he knew where he was. The boggart would, more often than not, growl every time I crossed the threshold into the kitchen when breakfast wasn't ready, but that was the most he did. Even he seemed more wary of what was going on than Tom was.  
That was worrying.

What made me feel better was that I could disguise my nervousness for Tom by claiming, every time he raised an eyebrow at me and gave me that look, it was for the baby and the birth, also what sort of mother I would be. All of which I was concerned about, just not as worried as I was about Tom and our unborn babe's life. I could cover up my staying by his side by telling him it was a way to get him back for all the times he did it to me without fail, which it partly was, but mostly for his sake.  
I had to cover for my behaviour; I'd had it up to here with Tom's insistence that there was nothing wrong with Jenny, so I merely stopped fighting for him to believe me.

Whenever Tom left me and Jenny alone in the same room, I would just stare at her and I knew I stared at her with a mixture of hostility and suspicion, but it couldn't be helped. Besides, hardly my fault Tom wouldn't get rid of her, was it?

I don't think she ever took notice of my stares, maybe she was too used to it by now just as I was with her. That was also what raised my suspicions. Where as before when Tom even showed the slightest affection towards me, or me him, Jenny used to glare at me but now she hardly met my gaze. There was definitely something going on, I decided, even if it wasn't to do with Mab.

Been three months, it had, since our return from Pendle and Jenny returned to living with us in Chipenden (unfortunately, in my eyes).

* * *

 **Author's Note  
 _And...'The Spook's Missing' is officially complete! How did you guys like this story? Please let me know. It's always good to receive constructive/helpful feedback._**

 ** _For those of you who have been waiting for me to update some of my older fanfictions, I'm sorry, but they are not my top priority anymore. That doesn't mean I don't aim to finish them, because I do. The only one that is my top priority on this site is 'Spook's Family Nights'. If you haven't read that already, go and check it out. I have one more chapter left before you, the readers, will be what keeps it going with your requests._**

 ** _The fanfiction that is my top priority, that isn't on here, is 'Ruthless', a Once Upon a Time fanfiction. If you wish to read it, it's posted on Wattpad and Tumblr under my username, Elsdell._**

 ** _Tumblr: elsdell_**

 ** _Wattpad: Elsdell_**

 ** _I'm sorry, but all of these fanfics on top of my upcoming original novel on Wattpad (my absolutely top number one priority), my stories on the Episode app, as well as homework is really hard to manage. But, given the time, I will complete all fanfics. I just wanted you to know I haven't forgotten them, I just have other priorities as well, so I won't be as active on here as I used to be. I just thought I owed all of you an explanation._**


End file.
